


Fake It

by Zeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ADHD, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blind Date, Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Cockblocking, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kissing, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mistletoe, Moving In Together, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Social Anxiety, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But this is not what he signed up for when he became friends with her.</p><p>What he is talking about, is a fucking blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I really hope you like this story! If you love it or hate it, please review! 
> 
> I also have a tumblr!  
> http://zeathvonlauter.tumblr.com/

He doesn't know why he's friends with Rose, obviously it was because they looked alike and could easily play off as siblings to strangers; that would always make Dave laugh. But this is not what he signed up for when he became friends with her.

What he is talking about, is a fucking blind date.

He knew he was gay when he was sixteen and he came out to Rose a week later; she was accepting and actually seemed like she knew it before Dave even told her. What he didn't know at the time was that telling her was one of the worst things he could have done because throughout the last three years of his life, Rose has attempted to pair him up with many guys; random men walking by in the street and trains and buses. He wasn't complaining when a few guys did come close and spend a night with him but all he's been getting is one night stands. He's only ever had two relationships and they were only for a few months plus they ended brutally.

So this is why the blonde witch and her friend who he forgot the name of, has paired him up with a 'hipster' boy named John, who is apparently not good at keeping time because Dave has been waiting at Starbucks for over fifteen minutes without anyone seemly coming his way. Apart from a waitress letting him order a steaming cup of coffee.

He keeps checking his phone for the time every few seconds and might he say that he's a little nervous. It felt like the time didn't move, always stayed at twelve in the afternoon, he rubbed at his nose when an itch appeared.

When he first got told that he was going to be doing a blind date, he immediately got stricken with anxiety; what if it's a creeper she found on a website that's lying about his age and kidnaps him for drug trafficking?

Rose had to calm him down from almost having a panic attack, she then on explained in full detail what she had done; a friend of hers had also been trying to pair off this dude and therefore has smushed them both together to get cracking on love happenings. Both the girls had decided on a date and a time so all Dave had to do was get there and meet his date. He checks his phone again; twenty minutes late.

He sips his coffee, contemplating on leaving and forgetting this whole thing; this guy obviously doesn't know about time management. He asked his boss for time off today specifically for this, he could have been jamming on some guitar hero at a friends house or earning some money for his shitty apartment. But no, he was wasting time on this guy.

Dave pulled off his sunglasses and set them on the table to rub at his eyes; the contacts he put on for this date was irritating his eyes. Were contacts meant to do that? He unlocked his phone once more, attach to the Starbucks wifi and search it up on Google.

Huh, apparently it means there's something wrong with the contacts. Perfect. Maybe he should take them off and hide his freakish red eyes behind the sunglasses. Wait until he can buy a new pair that aren't lethal to his eyes. A soft voice broke the blonde's train of thought. "Are you Dave?"

Hearing his name snapped Dave out of his online searching, looking up to see a fucking angel. Blue eyes framed by thick rimmed rectangle glasses, a beanie covering most of his hair that seems to be uncontrollable if the fringe is anything to go by. He wore a tight blue shirt and a blue hoodie wrapped around his waist, black skinny jeans hugging his small legs and to top it off, yellow converse. Hot damn.

The angel's outfit was perfect style for his body and it made Dave's clothes look plain; sunglasses and a red long sleeves shirt, plain denim jeans with some glare at the ankles to fit thick boots underneath. They both looked at each other, seeing what they could work with and Dave felt a little self conscious with the way John was staring at his bland clothes when the hottie obviously knows about style.

"Uh, yeah I'm Dave. You must be John?" Fuck he hopes that's John; he had the cutest baby face with a button nose and little buck teeth as he smiled and took a seat. Holy shit yes this was John, he must thank Rose later.

"Nice to meet you, I'm sorry about being late, my father's car broke down and lucky for me, there was a repair place just up the road so the car is there and I walked the rest of the way to here. I hope I didn't take too long, wow sorry I am rambling." John reached a hand forward for Dave, who shook it and shrugged the apology off, now understanding the reason.

"No worries man, I wasn't waiting long. So I was going to ask about your day but it seems like it's not too good." He pockets his phone and sips his coffee again, watching the brunette twiddle his thumbs and bite his lip, his eyes trained on the coffee mug. He sat up straighter, forgetting his matters in a date with a curse. "Oh right shit, do you want me to order something for you?"

John's eyes lit up and he quickly lifted his hands to fiddle with his beanie hat. "Yeah that'd be really nice; pumpkin spice latte please?"

Dave nodded and got up from the chair, waiting in the small line and letting his legs have a much needed stretch while looking over his shoulder at John. The guy seems to be getting his bearings; pulling the chair closer and pulling off his hat to attempt to flatten his out of control hair. He ordered the latte at medium and paid for it, thanking the tired looking man behind the counter before coming back and pushing the cup over to his date, getting seated once more into the wooden chair.

"How much was it?" John slipped his hat on and rummaged through his pockets. Dave frowned and shook his head in disagreement; it was a date and as a gentleman he will pay for the over priced drink.

"No worries, I paid for it. No need pay me back." It gave Dave great thrill to see John's eyebrows turn up in surprise and adoration. Taking a gulp of his coffee, he watched as John leant his elbows on the table and lift up his latte to have a whiff at the scent the cup was giving off, smiling before having a taste.

He set the cup back down after a moment, making a soft hum of pleasure. "Delicious, I always have this when I come here, but you didn't have to pay for me."

"You're gonna want every dime you have to pay for your dad's car repairs." Dave chuckled as his date groans and agrees, resting a hand under his chin. "So, you like pumpkin spice?"

They spent a while talking about meaningless things such as the weather and the beverages at Starbucks. Personally, Dave doesn't like pumpkins so when pumpkin spice came out he didn't go anywhere near it. Their conversation drifted to actual pumpkins and how their taste is so disheartening, Dave made a face when he said how it was slightly slimy. John argued his case that it was healthy and he was into the whole healthy eating thing, that pumpkins were fun to carve on halloween and he even made a joke about being into the taste of slimy stuff, winking at Dave and giggling behind the cup they were discussing about.

 _Goddamn_ , did it suddenly get really hot in Starbucks or was it just him?

Completely changing the subject before it got into something rated adult, Dave spoke about more personal information. Such as college and work, family life and friends, John amazingly used to go to the same university as he did but didn't take the same courses so it's no surprise how they didn't bump into each other there. He was only two months younger than Dave and he works at a costume shop which he's apparently very proud of because he loves to prank people and adores magic tricks.

"I also have ADHD so I am sorry if I have been a little overly talkative. I do take meds for it but it does escape me sometimes." The brunette laughed behind his hot latte and Dave waved his hand dismissively, saying that he wasn't so perfect when it came to mental stuff either. John raised his eyebrow in question so Dave felt like he had to delve into that area.

"No problem with you talking, I like to listen anyway. But um yeah, I've kinda got a little bit of social problems? It hasn't been diagnosed or anything but I think it's there. Like anxiety or some shit." He shrugged and John sighed sympathetically, switching into a more positive role and pushed him a little more to get to know the real Dave Strider.

Dave was actually a little shy when talking about himself. John listened as he swallowed his beverage and the blonde began his story, he spoke about his job in a music shop and his family life, being adopted by his brother after his parents died. John butted in then to announce he knew all about that feeling because his mother passed away when he was a child, they sympathized each other as they drank their overly priced drinks.

To be honest, it didn't feel like a date, he thought it would be more nerve wracking than this. Maybe it was because John was so charming yet bouncy and did he mention the adorable smile that kept peeking out at times? It made Dave's stomach go all tingly.

As time went on in their date, they shared phone numbers to keep in touch and it started getting late, John was starting to get fidgety so his medication was probably running low or something. Dave ended up asking him if he wanted to walk around the park nearby because watching the brunette attempt to stay still and fail was almost heartbreaking. So they ordered once more, this time it was to go; John got a hot chocolate and Dave got a espresso. Once collecting the lidded up cups, Dave opened the door for the younger teen, just to be a gentleman of course.

He led the way to the park without any rush, cupping both hands on their drinks to warm their fingers up as the afternoon chill set in their bodies. The park was alive with people walking their dogs and couples holding hands, bike riders zooming past and joggers following not so close behind. They found a vacant bench and took a seat, watching the world around them.

John let out a deep sigh before leaning over to speak softly. He sounded calm for the first time in the date. "So, did you _actually_ want to go on this date or did your friend push you into it?"

It made Dave pause for a moment before scoffing, turning his head to the younger teenager. "Rose made me do this, but don't get me wrong, it's been fun."

"I got thrown into this as well, Jade is kinda a bitch. I've been thinking; should we get them back?" His eyebrows waggled suggestively and Dave was reeled right in, asking the attractive teen to continue. "Okay so we have to do something that can make them cringe and regret totally doing something like this."

"Plus, disturb them so much that they refuse to pair us up with anyone ever again?" Dave chimed in and John nodded, groaning in agreement because he too has been a victim to the matching game his friend Jade has brought upon him.

"Okay so what if we take it to the next level and date as a joke. But like full on sappy lovey dovey shit? Rub it in their faces?"

"Oh man, Rose _hates_ sappy romance right in front of her. I'm totally in." He grinned and downed the last of his espresso, throwing the now empty cup in the half full bin next to the bench before reaching over and shaking John's hand, surprisingly soft and chilled from the late spring air.

"You got a deal, _boyfriend_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for the wonderful comments on the last chapter!   
> Just a warning though that it will get mature in later chapters. 
> 
> If you want to talk to me or send me a request I am on tumblr! zeathvonlauter.tumblr.com

It wasn't actually that hard to be John's fake boyfriend.

They would just hang out sometimes when they weren't busy with work or other matters. They would text their next meet up and usually it would be in social areas much to Dave's displeasure; Starbucks or fast food places to discuss their day and share their hate for the business industry for giving them such low pay. They would also spend that time coming up with ways to get their plan into action.

Today was wednesday and they were at McDonalds. Dave had ordered a Big Mac with fries and a diet cola while John cheekily ordered a happy meal with a chocolate milkshake. They ate in peace in the corner of the room; it was slightly busy due to it being only half past two in the afternoon. Being in the middle of the room was making Dave itch to be out, John saw that it was effecting the blonde and therefore they stuck to the corner. Apparently, John could read him like a book when it came to him feeling uncomfortable. It was like his shades did nothing to help hide his emotions.

Once the seating plan was complete and Dave's nerves were back to cool, John began talking about his father's car and how it would cost him an arm and a leg just to get it repaired; the engine overheated and melted the front bonnet, unlucky lad. His father was extremely angry about his car being damaged like that but he understood that it could have happened at any time, this meant that John was off the hook for punishment. He still had to pay over eight hundred bucks for the repairs.

He groaned into his chicken nugget, munching it unhappily. Swallowing what's in his mouth before looking at Dave, hoping to see his future in those sunglasses like a psychic would in a crystal ball. "I don't know what to do, man. You gotta help!"

"I can't really help you. I need my money to keep a roof over my head and I wasn't the one who fried your father's car." Dave grinned as he sucked the chilled cola through a straw, cooling his mouth down from the burger.

He watched John's face turn to one of betrayal, gasping dramatically before stuffing his face with more food, slumping on his chair and sulking. He was wearing that beanie hat again; knitted blue with speckles of green. It matched well with his thick glasses and tight white shirt with the ghostbusters symbol on it. His jeans had been one hundred percent denim and they looked so tight that Dave feared for John's balls. To finish off the look, the brunette was wearing black smart shoes that were heavily scuffed.

He looked like a hot piece of ass.

"Besides, weren't we going to talk about our 'disgust Rose and Jade with our lovey dovey romance' plan?"

"Well yeah but as my fake boyfriend, you should pay for my dad's car." John grinned, mood changing back as he sat up, slurping through the frothy milkshake before leaning over the chair. "Just kidding. So I have already texted Jade, saying that I'm dating you and we have so many things in common. I've also said in a different text to her that I'm deeply in love with you."

Dave chuckled as he swallowed his mouthful of burger, watching John play with his not to flashy phone. It seems John was very clumsy and broke his phones a lot, therefore bought a Nokia until he learned how to control said clumsiness. The blonde whipped out his flashy iPhone and set it on the table, going into his texts and straight to Rose. "I haven't said anything yet, I don't know what to say."

"Hm, what about a picture? Oh man, us sharing a drink with two straws! Yes! I am a master at this!" John whooped and pulled Dave's straw out of his diet cola and slid it alongside the one in his milkshake, scooting his chair round to Dave's and bringing the duo straw milkshake with him over to Dave's side.

He did like that idea and pulled the brunette's chair closer, going onto his camera and sucking his straw into his mouth. John quickly did the same with his straw and for effect, slung an arm over Dave's shoulder. The blonde then took and picture and sat up to inspect it. "Shit dude we look like such a sappy couple."

John leant over Dave's arm to have a look and started laughing at how ridiculously romantic the picture appeared to be. He skidded the chair back to his side of the table and gave Dave his straw back, grinning wildly at how the blonde grimaced at some of the frothy milkshake attached to his straw, going into his cola. "You should send that to her with something attached. Like a little poem or some shit, you're good at those right?"

Something in Dave's gut made him feel like this was right; he had made a good friend and he could spread his wings to experience new things with John. He felt pride at the fact John just knew he could do raps and poems without asking, that was something he had wanted for a while. Someone to just have banter with. He started typing out a little sonnet attached to the photo, his mischievous side leaking out. "'Thank you for finding this angel, I believe we both feel the same and love each other dearly. I'm going to marry John and he shall become John Strider' how was that? What should I change?"

He looked up to where John was staring at him with half a chicken nugget in his mouth, quickly chewing and gulping it down before replying. "Oh you're totally the man at this; marriage should really scare the shit out of them! Best prank ever!"

Once Dave got the all clear from John he sent it and waited for a reply, setting his phone on the table and started finishing off his Big Mac. He knew he wouldn't get a reply at the moment, Rose would probably be doing her course on psychology; she had wanted to work as a therapist and help people, she has always had a knack for it and wanted to pursue it. He was happy that his best friend was going for her dream job but he was the only person she could practice on, Dave wasn't the type to push anyone away when they wanted help but she latched onto his anxiety like a parasite and is attempting to cure it for years now. She even goes to his apartment for counseling sessions which could be considered illegal; she didn't have a permit or license for that yet.

He told John about where she could be and the brunette nodded in understanding that he wouldn't be getting a laugh just yet, finishing up the last couple of nuggets before putting the empty box on the tray. Dave had set the burger wrapping on the tray too and stands up, taking the tray in the bin and dumping their trash inside, setting the tray on the rack next to the bin before returning to his seat, knowing that John had just watched his ass as he walked; he was so glad that he wore these khakis. They framed his hips well and they were baggy enough to let his legs have some freedom while cupping his ass and not letting go.

When he looked across to his fake boyfriend, there was a feature on his face that brought curiosity to Dave; John looked like he wanted to say something but didn't know how it would come out. Instead, John shakes his head and breaks out into a smile. "So, you wanna get out of here?"

Dave agreed because his ass was starting to get numb from sitting down for too long. They both got up; carrying their drinks out of McDonalds with full stomachs as they left the building into the sun soaked afternoon air. They started to walk along the road, Dave's cola had gone a little watery due to the ice cubes in the cup and John was making happy humming noises while slurping his half full cup of milkshake. They were happily silent, perfectly content with listening to the world around them; the birds chirping in the afternoon air and the gentle wind blowing the loose leaves off of branches, floating down to the ground before getting stomped on by passer-bye's chatting with their mates.

Everything was calm until John spoke the almighty question. "Why do you wear sunglasses all the time?"

Dave was stunned at the probing on his private life, of course he didn't show it on his face; the stoic features always hiding everything. He shrugged it off as nothing and sucked the warming cola out of the straw and attempted to change the subject by cringing and saying how shit McDonald's beverages were. John obviously wasn't going to let it go, asking again about his shades. "Are your eyes sensitive to light? Are you _blind_?"

"What? Nah, they're just. Well. I like wearing them is all." Dave didn't feel comfortable with the sudden pressure as he threw his empty cup in a garbage bin they walked past. John hadn't finished yet, wanting to push the blonde just a little bit more.

"I get that, but it's not healthy for your eyes to be always in the darkness." He sympathized but Dave didn't handle it very well; he had been wearing sunglasses since before he could remember.

His brother always wore his own that were so strangely shaped. He copied his role model and when he did the stupid thing of taking off his shades in public one day he got a surprise; people were shocked to see how his eyes were crimson. He understood why his brother always wore his shades aviators no matter what. They bullied and harassed him for it, calling him the devil and it got so bad one time, a random idiot hit below the belt about his parents abandoning him and Bro because of Dave's red eyes.

It made his self esteem go down to the ground, melt below the concrete to the roots of rotting plants, it was that bad on him. It became so traumatizing that his anxiety about people bumping into him began, fearing that his shades would come off and reveal what a freak he truly is.

But fuck that if he was going to tell anybody about that.

John on the other hand, noticed that the blonde had gone silent. He had a theory about Dave; he had been able to hide his emotions so easily and his shades could have been a wall for people. Of course he didn't want anyone to know about his secrets and he probably triggered something in Dave. He had to do something.

Not even caring about the people around him, John reached his hand out to grab Dave's. Lacing their fingers together and watched his fake partner snap out of his thoughts to look down at their entwined hands. He only meant for it to be a comfort for Dave, but to be honest he did like the warmth that their palms radiated against each other. His hand was getting a little sweaty but he still didn't care.

Something inside the blonde's stomach twisted when he felt John's hand curl around his, feeling his heartbeat thud in his palm. Not only was it random but it brought a whole different feeling between them. They were faking everything for a prank on Rose and Jade but he didn't know he could act this way and like it. He had a soft spot for John and he didn't even know it, tightening his hand and walking down the gravely road and closing in on his shitty flat.

He didn't even realize that he was unconsciously leading John to his home until his run down apartment building was in view. He felt embarrassed that John was just going along with it, dropping his now empty milkshake in a nearby bin as they strode up the gravel path.

The hipster had an idea as to where he was heading and he was okay with it, he trusted Dave and he did feel a little smitten for the blonde. The apartment building was old and the bricks were chipped and graffitied, yet it had a sense of peacefulness to it. There was old ladies putting their clothes on washing lines and kids were playing football in the small makeshift playground of the car park. He questioned Dave as to where his room was in the building and he saw the blonde gulp. "It's on the third floor."

They went to the big door with a lock system and Dave produced a key card, swiping it and waiting for the green light to blip on before going inside, opening the door for John to come in. The blonde made his way to the stairs and John paused, looking on the ground floor for any elevators. Dave began to chuckle at the picture on his face; like a lost rich puppy can't find the fancy litter box. "There's only stairs here, get climbing."

He gasped and began to sulk as he followed Dave up the stairs; just from that detail, Dave knew that John lived either in a house or one of those new flats down the street with elevators and butlers at everyone's beck and call. The first story was normal for Dave and he quickly started the second set of stairs, John on the other hand was starting to struggle with the sudden amount of exercise. Half way though the climb, John had to take a break to slow down his breathing, Dave was going to let out a comment about upping his training system at a gym when he saw an inhaler. It shocked him that he had pushed his date to the limit that he would need to use an inhaler, he felt bad. "Sorry about all this, it's only one more flight and you'll be able to taste the sweet scent of apple juice and smuppets."

" _Smuppets_?" Was all John said, raising an eyebrow over his thick rimmed glasses. Dave had forgotten that a normal person wouldn't know about his brothers special toys that he makes for his job. He should have actually told John about his guardian's profession.

Oh well.

He let John get his bearings and put away his inhaler before they started up to the last floor, breaking out the creaky door to a dusty hallway. It was empty and only had a couple of lights that bleared brightly even in the afternoon, the hallway was like a dark, gloomy tunnel of ghostly noise. The sounds of people doing their daily activities were echoed from their apartments, hidden behind closed doors; children laughing, adults loudly debating and musical sounds. It was a little sad to John that this was people's lives; a dingy place where they had to climb mountains of stairs to go live in a poorly kept area. It was no wonder Dave was so fit.

Dave casually made his way to a blue door with the paint chipping at the edges and the door handle as well as the lock was rusted metal but once it might have been fake gold. There was a rusted number nailed into the poorly door, 137.

He fumbled in his jeans pocket before finding a key and putting it in the lock, turning it and hearing it unlatch. He had to jam the door open by kneeing the door but once inside he collected his composure, opening his hand out to let John into the small, messy and cramped up flat.

"Welcome to my humble abode, make yourself at home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys thank you for your adorable comments, please send more! I want to know if you like the story so far! 
> 
> Also check out my other stories as well!

The apartment wasn't what John expected at all. He thought it would be rotten like the hallway and chips of paint everywhere but he was surprised. Yes it was messy; with strange stuffed toys with huge noses thrown around the place, ninja looking swords on the coffee table and apple juice bottles left in a heap in the corner of the room. "Well, it's cosy?"

He shrugged and started trudging to the low sofa. As he got closer, he noticed that it had cuts through the fabric and stains that he didn't want to know about. He plonked his fine ass down and saw Dave standing in the doorway. "Are you coming in?"

"Huh? Oh right, yes." The blonde kicked into gear and shut the door behind him, making his way to the old furniture. He didn't even think about what his apartment would look like and some small part of his gut was screaming at him to apologize for the mess, to clean it all up because it was disgraceful. John let out a breathless chuckle next to him, knocking him out of his thoughts.

"I wonder where you go when you think. You seem to leave your body to escape on an adventure of your imagination." He rubbed his button nose to attempt at hiding his smile, a soft flush on his cheeks. "I wish I could go there too."

"Trust me, my imagination is pretty out there." Dave spoke up, shades hiding the emotions in his eyes. John raised a thin eyebrow to ask for more information and Dave was happy to comply. "My brain loves going away from the moment I'm in, to ask stupid questions to myself about certain situations. Plus the fact that when I should be paying attention, my mind just wanders."

John understood that a lot; his mind tends to wander far and wide when he shouldn't. He leans down from his position on the sofa to pick up a small toy with a giant nose and round, bubbly butt. He wanted to ask why there was so many but something in the back of his head decided not to in case it would ruin the moment.

"I can understand you, I was like that when I was growing up. My dad actually had to come over and break me out of my inner world because I apparently look constipated when I'm thinking." He tried to hide his flaming cheeks from the Strider by pretending to play with the stuffed toy but alas, not even the giant nosed thing could distract Dave from his face.

"Well I think you look cute when you're in your 'inner world'." It shocked John for a moment; through the couple of weeks that they have known each other, Dave has never said anything related to a compliment. Forget about embarrassing himself, the brunette's face was on fire. He adjusted his glasses, poking them up higher on the bridge of his nose. "You're cute when you do that too."

Fuck, John had a sudden urge to kiss him.

"Can you stop with your sugar? I'm dying of cavities over here." A gravelly voice came behind the two teenagers, they both swiveled around on the sofa to see Dave's brother with a full on bed head, hair sticking in every direction. It was more mousey brown than blonde, he preferred Dave's hair than his, it looked dirty. The messiness didn't seem to faze him one bit. Scratching his bare stomach which was a huge eyeful for John because wow; virgin.

He had his shades on, but they were triangles. John had never seen something like that before as aviators, it confused him. Dave stood up from the sofa like he had been burned and strode to his brother, pushing him back into the room he came out of. Of course, his brother wasn't going to do as Dave wanted, pushing past him ever so stubbornly and plonked himself onto the sofa, grinning his pearly whites at John.

He was toned, much more muscle built on him that Dave had; this brother obviously had all the confidence as he spoke with a rough just-woke-up pitch. "Who's this?"

"I'm John, nice to meet you um...?" This is Dave's brother, he had to be nice. He grabbed the toy from John's grip, chuckling. He had a laugh that filled his chest with curiosity and a small amount of regret for walking into this apartment.

"Just call me Bro. You like these?" He wiggled the toy a little in the air, his face turned to look at John. The brunette nodded, wanting to make Bro happy and put him in good books. "I made these."

"All of them? That's skilled." He looked over all the many piles of these stuffed toys and he had to say he was impressed; he couldn't even fix a hole in his shorts let alone make more than fifty of these in all different colors and sizes.

Dave got in the way then, leaning over the sofa with a stoic expression. Bro turned to his younger brother and they had a silent war, it couldn't be considered a staring contest because they both couldn't see each others eyes. John checked the time on his phone and stood up to break their contact, smiling sweetly. "Dave, where's the bathroom?"

The blonde coughed into his hand before pointing to the little walkway. "Uh through there and to the left."

John thanked him and started walking, hearing the brother behind him start to bicker quietly. "You totally freaked him out."

" _Me_? I was being friendly." John found the bathroom as he heard Bro's deep voice. If that is what Dave is going to look like when he is older then he is definitely sticking around. He didn't actually need to use the bathroom, just needing to get out of that slightly awkward situation and whip out his phone, calling Jade.

She answered on the second ring, a bouncy tone in her voice as always. "What can I do for you?"

He wanted to be discreet and keep it short. He spoke quietly, not knowing how thin these walls are. "I'm at Dave's and his brother is hot and half naked."

"But you're Dave's boyfriend, don't hit on his brother." She laughed out loud, he could hear Jade was with someone because a muffled voice asked what was so funny. Shit, he forgot that he was acting all lovey dovey with Dave to get them uncomfortable. There was that muffled voice again talking to Jade. "Rose says to ask you what you're doing at Dave's anyway."

He didn't think this through, he shouldn't have called her. "Reasons? Anyway I gotta go, I'm in his bathroom and if I stay in here long enough then they will think something is wrong with me."

He said his goodbyes and promises to call her later before hanging up, coming out and going back to the living room where Bro was missing and Dave was sitting on the sofa once more. He heard clanking and figured the dirty blonde must be in the kitchen. He sat next to his fake boyfriend and slipped his phone in his pocket. "I told Jade that I'm at your house, she was hanging out with Rose."

"What else did you tell her?" He raised his eyebrow; Dave thought it was strange that John took so long but he didn't want to say anything. John started talking about the conversation he just had and he had to let out a huff of laughter. "That makes it sound like we're doing stuff, dude."

"Well we are ' _boyfriends_ ', might as well play the part, right?" He used air quotes on boyfriends, breaking out into a smile when Dave's cheeks flushed.

"You're dating? Aw man, I was going to try." John heard Bro's voice behind him and turned his head, raising an eyebrow. "What? You're a cute kid. Too young for me but I'd at least try."

He was going to say something about how old Bro was for it to be illegal but Dave grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together as he stared up at his brother. "Yeah, we're dating."

Bro shrugged; he knows he could get a babe without even lifting a finger so he didn't care all that much as he carried his brunch of cornflakes and coke to his bedroom, shutting the door with his foot once he got the last word in. "Use protection, kids."

John scoffed, covering his mouth with his free hand to giggle into it. On one side; he was completely embarrassed but on the other side of things, he felt a surge of pride well up at being outward with having a boyfriend, even if he was fake. Dave let slip a chuckle which triggered John to laugh more and before either of them knew it, they were cracking up on the sofa, tears in their eyes.

It was times like these that John truly felt like nothing could be better. Being with Dave was awesome and seeing a part of him that he probably doesn't show to many other people just made him want to smush his body against the blonde and never let go.

And that is exactly what he did.

He shifted closer to the other teen and peered up at his face, seeing his reflection in Dave's sunglasses. The nerves started kicking in and the mood of the room suddenly changed. The smiles wiped from both their faces as Dave got the courage to lean in just a little bit, bottom lip being licked wet and swallowing his fear before breaking the small distance.

Their lips connected and John's eyes slipped shut automatically, opening up to Dave as if it was a second nature. Holy shit it was really happening and he didn't know what to do apart from let Dave do everything. He felt Dave's hand unlace their fingers and grab his lower back, another being out on his shoulder, gripping at the fabric of his shirt. He wanted to do something, anything to make this first kiss something to be remembered by. He cupped Dave's cheek, feeling his jaw work as a tongue licked his bottom lip.

He wanted to scream, cry, tear off all his clothes and run naked through a storm.

What he did do, was open his mouth for Dave to dive his tongue inside. It was a strange sensation having someone else's tongue inside his mouth; tasting what Dave had to eat and drink. He wasn't complaining though, he was so far from complaining when he tried to move his tongue against Dave's. His free hand landed on Dave's thigh and they sat there together, making out without a care in the world. Tongues working like it was nobody's business and John might have let a teeny tiny moan out when Dave did that amazing thing with his mouth; closing around the brunette's tongue and sucking it a little. He's glad he had his inhaler because Dave was taking his breath away with every sexy swirl of motion.

Dave didn't think his day would turn out like this; unconsciously leading John to his apartment, letting John into his affairs with his brother and certainly wasn't thinking about kissing him today. But he guesses it was something in his brain that made him think it was a splendid idea. One part of him was definitely thinking it was a good idea. He didn't know what was going on, he hasn't felt this way before. He's had sex before and he thought he knew all the basics when it came to making out but John, clumsy as fuck when it came to kissing. John had done something to him that made him feel completely alien. He couldn't figure it out and kissing him right now had felt like everything was right, his head was clear once more.

John on the other hand was having the time of his life, nothing was going through the haze in his head apart from this surge of want for _more_. Shit he wants Dave. Dave. _Dave_.

"Don't mind me." Bro walked by them with a now empty bowl and glass, going to the kitchen. It was like freezing cold water had been splashed on the teenagers and they pulled away from each other. John's eyes were wide and his cheeks bursting cherry red.

"Um."

"I-"

They both didn't know what to do or say at that moment, hands still holding onto each other and lips plumped up with over use. Dave was the first to crack, his face going from stunned to expressionless in seconds. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine." It was more than fine, John wanted to do that again. He wanted to cling to Dave and never let go, to keep kissing him. He didn't fight when the blonde pulled away, standing up and stretching a little. "I should be getting back anyway."

"Do you know your way back?" Dave had to hold himself back; they were only fake dating to get Jade and Rose out of their love lives, that was it. He watched John get his bearings and also stand, brushing himself down.

"Not exactly..." That was an understatement; not only did not know how to leave the building, he didn't know which road to take or how to find his house without directions. He's not so good at geography.

Dave seemed to understand and open the front door for him, saying he'd come too. They left together once more to go down the three flights of stairs, much easier than climbing them. They walked in silence as they made their way down the stairs, it was kind of hard for John to comprehend why he was suddenly getting the silent treatment when only a couple of minutes ago, Dave's tongue was in his mouth. He could still taste him. Did Dave regret what they did?

They were only joking with the whole boyfriends thing anyway so maybe it wasn't the same feeling for Dave. He had a strange feeling of wanting to apologize. "Sorry."

"What for?" Dave was confused; being disturbed like that by his brother had muddled his brain up and now his head was a mix of different thoughts. Like for starters; did John want that? It certainly felt like he did but it could have been the moment.

"I don't really know, I just thought that apologizing would make this moment feel better." John shrugged and looked down, he opened the big door at the bottom of the stairs, getting a breath of fresh air. It was getting a little dim, John didn't know what time it was but it looked to be late. He looked back at the blonde.

Dave frowned before grabbing John's hand. "Did you not like the kiss?"

"What? No! No I liked it. I really liked it." He really fucking liked that kiss, in fact he liked it so much that he didn't want it to stop in the first place, he wanted to be back in Dave's apartment with their lips locked, right now.

Dave breathed out, knowing that he wasn't in the wrong about that was good. "I liked it too."

John smiles and looked down at the pavement, shy all of a sudden and Dave brought him close once more, tilting his chin up to kiss him once more. Mouth closed and sweet and nothing like the hormone induced one they just dove into minutes before.

They kissed like a couple and it drilled into the backs of both their heads that maybe, just maybe, what they were doing might not be just as a prank.

 

\--

 

"So we were on his sofa, which smelled so good by the way. It was like the best smell ever. Anyway, his brother, Bro was getting food in the kitchen right? Who names someone Bro by the way? That's such a stupid name but I didn't tell him that. But it is, it's a silly name." John was twiddling the cord in his landline phone. They had their own one at home and fixed to the kitchen but his one had been put into his room when he turned sixteen, his father had enough of listening to the drama talks. He got to pick out his own phone while his father connected it to the landline, he ended up getting one of those old fashioned huge phones with a twirly cord that he could fiddle with while on call.

"John, back to the story." Jade was on the other end of the line, doing her nails on her bed, her phone on speaker so she wouldn't have to smudge anything.

"Oh right yeah, anyway. Bro made a joke saying 'use protections kids' like hello? Does it look like we're going to have sex right on your sofa?" He scoffed, laying down on his bed, kicking his legs in the air.

"So did you do anything?" Jade blew on her fingers, attempting to make her nails dry faster.

"Well. We kissed?" John had to pull the phone away from his ear when Jade shrieked in happiness. "It was the best thing in the world, Jade. He was so into it and so was I and oh god I wanted to just melt."

"That's so adorable! You two are so cute it makes me want to die."

"I think we were going to kiss forever but Bro ruined it by coming back into the room. It got so awkward and Dave said I should go home. At first I was thinking like 'what the fuck just happened?'" He unwinds his finger from the cord to cough into his fist. "But then when we go out the building, he kissed me again."

"You kissed _twice_?! You're literally so cute." Jade finished off her nails; a combination of dark green and light green.

"But like the first kiss was so harsh and sexy and made me lose all the air from my lungs but his kiss? Oh my god Jade, my knees were weak afterwards I swear to you that I couldn't walk properly."

"Just think, if that's how good he is at kissing then you might not be able to walk properly if you go any further." She giggles and John groaned in embarrassment, he wouldn't go that far so quickly. Thinking about it made his stomach twinge with nerves.

"You've got a dirty mind, Jade." They spoke a little more, Jade talking about what she was doing with Rose earlier; apparently they were going shopping but he knew that was another word for 'gossip about Dave and John'.

They finished off the call with a friendly goodbye and a cheeky good luck, John set the phone on it's holder and laid back on the bed, thinking about the events of the day.

Dave had been so kind and open and didn't say a bad word about him. They kissed and he was so polite about helping him find the way to his home, even though he would have to go all the way up those pesky three flights of stairs all over again. He did that for John and it made his chest flutter.

He had to admit it to himself; even though it was meant to be fake, a prank for Rose and Jade to be disgusted at because they were too squishy in 'love'. He couldn't see when those lines faded into one another; a prank and his true feelings.

He liked Dave and he didn't know what would happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been two weeks since John and Dave's first kiss. A pleasant afternoon with thin clouds covering the sky but warm enough to not need a jumper. They haven't seen each other since that time, John kept declining the meet ups, pretending he was busy. To be honest, he was getting antsy about the whole ordeal; he had a feeling that if he met up with Dave again then he wouldn't be able to stop himself from either kissing him full on or acting like a complete stutter explosion.

They had been texting though, talking about the simple things like sports and a television drama that they both enjoyed. Who knew Dave was a supernatural lover?

At the moment, the two boys were having a text war. Typing as many emoji's they knew to each other in hopes that they win. It was unfair though, John could only type so fast with his shitty phone and Dave had a whole collection imbedded with the keyboard touch pad thing on his fancy phone; John knew he wouldn't win, chewing his third stick of chewing gum because it was either that or get up for food and that wouldn't help his battle with the emojis.

Dave hasn't replied for a while though and John was wondering if the blonde forgot to reply to him. His landline started ringing then and John answered with a cheery hello, what he got in his ear wasn't as friendly. "You, me. The mall. Today, right now, bring money."

"Um? Jade?" It was a bit short notice and she was being pushy, he could hear she was rushing around. "What's going on?"

"I told you, you're coming to the mall with me." She explained bluntly and John knew that once she made up a decision, she had to go through with it, meaning John would also have to be dragged along.

"Okay, just let me get ready."

"Good because I'm almost done getting changed and then I'm driving to yours to pick you up. Be ready in fifteen minutes." Shit. Before he could complain, she hung up on him and he could hear the end tone almost laughing at him. He set the phone on it's holder and jumped off of the bed to get some good looking gear on; he was thinking about a lazy day so he didn't bother to get out of his cloud themed pajamas.

He pulled out the first things in his closet that looked good, throwing them on the bed and yanking off his pajama shirt, not caring that it went on the floor while he sprays his underarms with deodorant. His phone went off when he slipped a polo shirt on, popping his head out before running to get it, seeing a message ping up from Dave. "Call you? What..."

 _ **Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters**_!

His phone came alive with it's ever so cheerful ringtone that everyone loves. Pressing the answer button, he put his phone to his ear and his now flavorless gum in the bin, raising his eyebrow in amusement but Dave didn't have to know that. "Yes, Dave?"

"Hey, I know it was short notice but Rose called me and she wanted me to go to the mall with her. She never goes to the mall. I'm suspicious." John blinks before it clicks in his brain that the girls probably set this up.

"Jade asked me the same thing. Dave we have to do something!" He was pacing his bedroom half dressed and starting to panic; he didn't know why the girls would do something so fast without any insight from either of them.

Dave's voice broke him out of the many scenarios that he had automatically thought up. "We have to be lovey dovey remember? They obviously want it to be a secret or they would have said something. We have to pretend that we didn't know anything would happen. I said I would ask to marry you right?"

Thats the most Dave has ever spoken without John interrupting, he was impressed with himself. He was also pleased that the blonde had thought this through because he wouldn't be able to know what to do with this short notice. He nodded to agree with Dave but realized that he was on a phone. "Yeah that sounds amazing; act like complete love birds and maybe later on in the day you can propose to me at the mall."

He sat on the bed, blushing lightly at the thought of it. Dave would ask him for his hand in marriage. He knows it's a prank but his gut was twisting with excitement; feeling like he wants it to happen for real, it's way too early for anything to happen like that, they're not even officially dating. What did he get himself into. He was so smitten.

"John!!" Jade slammed the door open suddenly, scaring the shit out of John who jolted and fell off the bed. He was surprised to be able to hold onto his phone at that shock. "You're not ready!"

"I was uh... Talking to Dave, time got away from me." He smiled sheepishly at Jade and watched her cross her arms over her chest, tapping her foot impatiently. He looked down at himself, one hand on his shitty phone and his pajama bottoms still on. "Gotta go Dave, bye!"

He hung up and chucked his phone on the bed, standing up and looking at Jade, giving her a look to leave as he slid his thumbs under the cloud themed bottoms. She didn't seem to care as she wandered into the room and sat on his bed; they'd been friends long enough not to care what each other thought about their bodies. John was gay anyway and Jade had no interest in John's junk.

John shrugged and pulled his bottoms down, throwing them where he put his pajama shirt; straight to the floor. Jade tilted her head a little as her eyes went downcast on John's body, frowning. "Do you shave?"

"Shave?" John looked over at where Jade's eyes were locating and gasped dramatically, cupping his groin. "Jade! Rude!!"

"Looks kinda like you shave." She shrugged and looked down at her nails, nicely filed and painted a teal shade. John grabbed the first piece of underwear that was in the drawer and pulled them up his skinny legs; they were robin themed, there wasn't any batman in the stock because they'd sold out.

"I don't shave, I just clean up around the place you know? Keeping it tidy." He flushed heavily and sat next to Jade to pull up scruffy denim jeans that were a little too small for him, he still kept them though because they made his ass look amazing.

She laughed and shook her head, standing up from the bed. "Well I don't want to know any more about your pubes, mister. Hurry it up, I want to get there on time!"

He hushed her and slipped on some red converse, tying them up and standing, grabbing his phone and and enough money for a day out, slipping it in his pocket before taking hold of Jade's hips and pushing her out the door gently. They trampled down the stairs together, John shouting over his shoulder to his father in the kitchen that he was going out before the door slammed shut behind him.

Jade was very proud of her little car; she didn't know much about the make of it or its history but I had ford on the front and it was green. She got it from her grandfather when she passed her driving test on the first time. They slipped in and Jade started up her little beauty, revving it to life and looking in all of her mirrors before backing up and driving off to their destination. Jade was normally on edge all the time when she was driving; she had watched too many car crash videos and now she was always thinking about what would happen if she made a wrong move, therefore she had to stay on point and that meant she wouldn't even have the radio on. John hopes that she would be able to cut that habit out one day because driving without music being white noise, he was going to go insane.

Looking out the window and watching the cars fly by on the opposite road. "I forgot how far away the mall is."

"Not that far by car." Jade pitched in as she stopped at a traffic light. John's phone chimed, meaning it was a text and he was happy to find out it was from Dave. He was justing letting John know that he was getting a milkshake in the mall and it reminded him of their first fake date. A sappy smile broke out on his face and he couldn't hold it back. "It's from Dave isn't it."

"Wha... How'd you know?" John looked up at his driver, shocked; he hadn't told her or showed her the text, it was scary that she had those senses that came true. Maybe she was peeking at his phone when he wasn't paying attention.

"Dumbass, you have a look on your face like a puppy seeing it's owner." John blushed heavily; did he really have a look when Dave is involved? He never knew he was that invested in the blonde. His eyes drifted down at the phone in his lap and thought to himself; he hadn't known Dave that long yet he could still feel this way about him? He's never had a feeling this intense before and if he's honest, he's a little afraid. The worst part about the intensity is that he doesn't know if Dave has the same feeling he does, he has to lie about it because it was just a prank to get Jade and Rose away from their relationships. What if Dave doesn't like him the way he likes Dave?

They pulled into the mall's car park and Jade took almost ten minutes to get the car in straight; every time she thought she was in, one side was more straight than the other and she had to redo it. John got out after the third try, it wasn't his car and nobody cares if it's a little wonky in the parking space. While waiting for Jade to perfect her driving, John had texted Dave that he had arrived.

_**I'm waiting to get this prank into action. =)** _

He was excited too, maybe because it would be the moment that everything would stop, maybe because he would be seeing Dave and had an excuse to be all over him. The world shall never know.

The two brunettes came into the busy mall, stacked with people who were gift shopping for their loved ones, buying themselves something special and families having a day out. Christmas decorations were everywhere, giant trees going to the ceiling with fake snow, creepy looking reindeers that moved mechanically and cringe worthy festive songs you hear every year playing throughout the mall. Jade went straight to her phone, texting away and nodded once she got a message; probably Rose telling her where she and Dave are.

She then grabs the front of John's shirt and looks around for the directions on the banners before leading the way to wherever Rose and his fake boyfriend is. It takes a while, people turning their heads to watch Jade pulling along John with strong force, they must be thinking how sad their relationship must be if she's dragging him around the mall. What do they know?

"Jade, you're stretching my top!" John pulls himself back and away from her tough grasp, smoothing out the fabric of his shirt. She had gotten lost twice and so gotten more frustrated with the fact there are no maps in the mall. She took a moment to pause and catch her breath, took her time to look at the banners above them, figuring out where she was meant to be going before throwing her hands in the air and digging in her poker once more for her phone to call Rose. Of course, John played it off as if she was just mental; he wasn't meant to know about their plan.

"Was I going the right way? I can see the food market. Right, to the left? Okay thanks I'll see you in a minute." She hangs up and speeds off once more, this time with more determination. John has to jog to keep up with her, shaking his head at how desperate she looks to find her friend. If she was meant to be hiding this from him, she was doing a really shit job. Sure enough, once they turned the corner, there was a food court next to the market with about ten or fifteen tables placed so people can eat and Rose was sitting with Dave, drinks half finished. "Sorry guys, John wasn't dressed so we were already late and then I got lost."

She hugged Rose and waved at Dave, taking her seat next to her friend as John stood there awkwardly, biting his lip and trying not to snap at Jade because it actually wasn't his fault that she suddenly put this weird friend meet up on him. But he was okay, trying to play it cool. Dave got a strange feeling when he peered up at John, he looked like he was seething with rage but on another hand it appeared like he would panic and so he stood up to embrace his fake boyfriend, bringing him in for a gentle hug that lasted a bit too long for company and a kiss on the cheek just for extra measures. "Hey baby, I missed you so much. You look stunning."

John _felt_ stunned as they took their seats, Dave lacing his fingers through his and bringing his chair closer. Right, the prank; he was pretending you're his boyfriend and he's going to propose to you today. Pretend he's your boyfriend, over the top and dot sass anyone or it'd ruin the facade that they were a happily romantic couple. "I missed you too, honey."

He looked over to where Jade and Rose are deep into conversation about the shopping they were going to embark on today, not paying any mind to the pairing they had made and so John leans in to Dave's ear, whispering just in case the girls overhear. "Dude I don't know if I can do this."

"Don't worry, just play along I know what I'm doing. Trust me, they won't know what hit them." He finished the short conversation off by tilting John's chin and kissing him, not caring who saw as long as the girls got an eyeful. And they did, Jade gasped and slapped Rose's arm so that she turned and saw the boys lip locking, John gripping Dave's plaid shirt while the Strider held his pseudo beau's cheeks. John didn't want to pull away, it was like magnets pulled him in and then someone glued them together. Dave's lips were so soft, he must have used some chap stick or something because he felt like he was making out with a cloud.

A sexy cloud.

Named Dave.

He tasted of chocolate milkshake, yet still had a bite of something spicy that he probably ate earlier, John didn't care because his mouth was minty from all the gum he'd been chewing while texting the blonde all day. Dave pulled away first because Jade coughed loud enough that it was intentional, it didn't stop John from keeping their hands locked together. "You two are so cute, we picked right, we are literally Cupid. Anyway, surprise! Shopping with the boyfriend, it's so sweet!"

"Jade and I haven't had a proper greeting with you two as a propper couple and therefore we have decided that you shall come along with us during our time shopping. This will let us get to know you." Rose spoke professionally, almost stuck up in a way that would be considered caring but if Dave hangs out with her then she just have been good for something, he did say that she was studying to be a therapist or something about psychology.

Once agreeing with each other and finishing off their beverages, they stood up together and started their journey through the mall, Dave and John not letting go of each other's hands. They were determined to make Rose and Jade regret putting them together; playing the game of who loves who more, Dave won that by putting infinity down. What a cheater.

The more time they were spending together being lovey dovey, the more the girls cooed over them, it was troubling John. They were in the women's underwear aisle, discussing about bra sizes and what would support them more; a push up bra or a standard, maybe lace. They were too involved in their breast sizes to notice when John grabbed Dave's arm and pulled him along to a dressing room nearby. "This doesn't look good, they aren't taking the bait."

"I noticed that too, we can't pull out the big guns just yet." Dave was impressed at how Rose was dealing with two love birds shoving their passion in her face, she hadn't cringed or rolled her eyes, no remarks about their relationship. If anything she was supportive, chatting with Jade about how cute they are together. He would be lying if he said he didn't swell with pride when they spoke about them being the perfect couple.

Dave didn't mean for his feelings to go this way, it was only meant to be a prank and he was nervous; having social anxiety and being in public with someone who was hyper all the time without his medication was hard. Sometimes he had a surge to get away from John but he knew that somewhere in his mind that he couldn't, didn't want to. Dave didn't know when or where or how, but he had fallen deep for the active hipster.

Dave had a heart to heart with his brother the night before, after Bro had said something to strike a nerve in Dave. They sat on the sofa and took off their sunglasses, they'd always take them off whenever they would have an emotional talk. Dave's crimson eyes shone brightly as he talked with vigor; discussing that he did like John very deeply, he explained that they got together because it was a joke on the girls. They'd been fake dating for almost four weeks now and he was sure that his feelings were true; John had taken his heart. He was scared that John didn't feel the same way and so he pulled it out as long as possible, he didn't want the hipster to know about his emotions in case he didn't have the same feelings. His brother set him straight, smacking him round the head and saying that if he truly loved John then he would be brave about it, he wouldn't be a Strider if he was hiding. Strider's weren't cowards. Still, he didn't want to get married just yet either.

"Guys, come on." Jade called over her shoulder as they went to pay for their bras, the boys looking at each other before exiting out the dressing room and leaving the girly shop. It was a relief to get out of there but the mall wasn't that bad after all; most of the time Rose and Jade had gone to shops that had guy sections.

Forgetting the estrogen in the room, John imagine it to be a really cute date, he even picked out a couple hoodies for Dave; one was black with white musical notes on it and the other had fake headphones round the collar. Dave couldn't find anything that relates to what John liked, it was hard finding things with magic or supernatural stuff on it, he did find a belt with magic wands on it and decided to get it for him, just as an accessory.

Almost two hours had flown by without anyone checking the time or being bored. They did take a break and got some drinks at a Starbucks in the market centre, sitting down at one of their tables, John chose pumpkin spice latte and Dave had a normal coffee. The girls had some creamy swell of espresso or something but John didn't care because he didn't realize how sexy Dave looked when he was enjoying a cup of coffee. Something was off about him though, like he wanted to say something but didn't know how to say it.

Truth was, Dave's hand was in his pocket, he had the box where the ring was kept and he so wanted to propose right now. Problem was the nerves just struck him hard; anxiety was a complete bitch. His shut his eyes and counted back from twenty, feeling his body slowly calm down from the stress. He had to do it now or he would never do it. Opening his eyes again and standing up, turning to face John he smiled handsomely. "You gonna be surprised?"

He set his steaming coffee on the table as he knelt down before the younger teen, pulling out the box and presenting it to John. The box snapped open to reveal a ring that appeared to have aged beautifully, the diamond shining bright and the bronze around it had almost shined.

John was shocked and it showed on his face; while he knew it was happening today, he didn't realize what he would actually be doing at the time of the proposal. He wasn't prepared. "Dave?"

"John. I know this is right, I love you. Will you marry me?" He was telling the truth, it did feel right, he knew this was his time and though it might be a little early with the marriage, that was the prank. Being boyfriends with John was true to him and he wanted it to stay that way.

Jade and Rose had gone silent in wait, pure worry and confusion written on their faces. They wanted to interrupt and say that they had only known each other not even a month and they wanted to get married; they should wait until much later on in their relationship. They couldn't say anything and John broke out in an embarrassed smile to accept. "Yes, yes Dave."

He didn't realize that people were watching when Dave slid the diamond bronze ring on his finger but when he leaned in to kiss his fake fiancé, he heard applause and 'aw's from a crowd. The adoration didn't come from Jade and Rose, maybe this time they were fully going to explode on them. Then the prank will be over and they could stop being married, John could hit on Dave and they could start for real this time.

Dave went back to his seat next to his knew fiancé and held his hand, lifting his coffee cup up once more to sip it.

"Dave, John, you're going too fast. I'm seriously worried about your development in this relationship." Rose started to protest quietly over the table and Dave tilted his head in false confusion, getting so close to his partner in crime that their shoulders were pressed together. "It's obvious that you two are suffering from some attachment issues, perhaps from trauma earlier in life and you two are attempting to stay together using marriage."

"Guys don't get married yet, you're only eighteen!" Jade pitched in, eyebrows pitched together and worry lines creasing her forehead.

"I'm nineteen." Dave spoke softly, kissing John's cheek before looking back at the two girls who were almost raging. "You put us together and we are happy, we're getting married and John will be a Strider."

"Think about the rest of your life! What if five years down the line, you don't love each other anymore?" Rose was biting her tongue for the moment, choosing to let Jade try and convince them.

John piped up then, tightening his grip on Dave's hand. "Then we will get divorced and blame you two for ever putting us together. You did this to us."

Jade and Rose blanched; at the time they didn't know that further down the line, their friends would go this far so early. They felt so guilty and it struck them that they should never pair John and Dave up with anyone ever again. Rose took a moment to peer over at her friend who was staring down at her cup, picturing what to say next. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in and tried again. "If you two really think you are the perfect couple then go ahead, we can't hold that against you and try to stop you. But might I say that we are sorry for putting you together, we didn't know of the consequences. I apologize for putting you two through the hardships of our pressure in your romantic lives."

John saw how mature they were being and felt kind of sad that the two of them might have taken the prank too far. He seemed guidance from Dave, noticing that he had been watching Rose while she spoke. He fiddled with the ring on his faux partner's finger and then looked over to have a mutual agreement.

"Okay you girls, we have something to say." Dave began to explain everything, anger that they got paired off again like a game and so went out their way to get revenge in this harsh prank. The whole thing was a set up and though it had been fun, he felt so guilty that he had made his friends react like this, he was expecting something else. The explanation took so long that they ordered another round of drinks; the same as last time.

His face downward to the table, not even holding John's hand for help as he got to his more truth, not even John knew about it. "So as we were going through with this prank. I uh. I got more into it. And uh. I kinda like John now."

Well wasn't that a shit way of explaining it; he could have rephrased it more tenderly but his brain was fucking with him. John was nodding along with the story, watching the girl's faces change from upset to confusion to anger and then to understanding. When Dave spoke about his true feelings, shock pierced through all three of them, head turning at break neck speed to look across at the blonde hiding his face. "Dave what the fuck?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I'd get this way but you, you're so cute and have the best dress sense and you love the most childish of things, you're hyperactive as fuck which pulls out something in me that I never knew I had. When we kissed? It was like nothing I've ever experienced before, you don't even know." He was going to continue but he got lips connecting to his that stopped him mid-speech. He blinked as he eyes widened, but no one could see that so nobody had to know.

John pulled away once he knew the blonde would be silent. "We are so fucked up."

"I know, I'm sorry." He felt shameful.

"I like you too, I wanted the prank to go on for a really long time because then I'd be your boyfriend. I didn't know you felt the same way." He honestly didn't, maybe it was those shades hiding his true emotions, stupid sunglasses.

"What? Really?" He shot up in his seat to hug the hipster, to think; if they'd told each other all of this before then the prank could have been kicked out. They stayed like that for a while, embracing each other awkwardly over their chairs before Rose got their attention by coughing into her fist. The boys broke apart to listen.

"Yes, it's nice that you two have figured it out but you have left Jade and I out of this and made us look like fools for nothing." Jade nodded as he gulped a mouthful of espresso down.

"As punishment, you'll pay for the rest of our shopping." She chimed in and John began to whine that it was unfair but a look of death from Jade changed his mind quickly. They deserved that and more, he shut up before it could get any worse.

Just as promised, they followed the girls around to every shop they wanted, putting clothes on their arms like hangers and carried them around miserably. This situation wasn't the right one for John and Dave to talk about their relationship or what they could salvage. It was all so confusing; it should have blown up in their faces but it wasn't and they had to have a proper talk about what they both wanted and how they could still achieve it, doesn't matter that they had a bad beginning in the long run.

When the girls had picked all the clothes that they wanted, the boys had to give up their hard earned cash to pay for it and carry the bags afterwards.

All the way to their cars.

Rose and Dave's cars were on different levels than Jade's and so the boys suffered through three flights of stairs to get to her little green car and plonk her stuff in the boot; all seven bags.

Dave suddenly pitched in when John was about to get in her car. "I can take you home, if you'd like. We need to talk anyway."

"Oh uh, sure?" John stepped away from Jade's car and shut the door with a slam that echoed through the malls car park. She had an emotion on her face that seemed to understand, shrugging and waved at the three of them before getting in her car and backing up perfectly, speeding off.

Rose beelined for the stairs once more, ready to go home with her items and the boys rushed behind her with all of her bags, also ready to have this weight out of their arms.

It surprised John that Dave had his own car; a beaten down Nissan Micra with red paint almost slapped on it. Rose's pink Mini Cooper looked like royalty compared the shit he drove. Still he couldn't complain because he had to share his father's family car.

What? He was saving up! Well, until the engine blew out of his car and he had to get it repaired.

They dumped the bags in her boot as well, she had way more bags than Jade. Maybe because she didn't go shopping very much? She pulled Dave off to the side and whispered in his ear, Dave nodding along and hugged her goodbye. She got in and turned her engine on, the CD in her car starting up as she drove away and the boys watched the pink mini go round the finer and out of sight.

"Right, ready to go?" John nodded, the nerves starting to seep into his pores as he set their one bag in the boot; the two of them didn't have much to buy and so they shared a bag. They slipped into the car and John found out that Dave attempted to pimp his ride; the seats were soft to sit in and his stereo had the best technology attached to it. "I'm telling you this right now, I'm a really crap driver. So buckle up."

He took the blonde's advice seriously and quickly strapped himself in as Dave started up the car, revving it up to life and backing out the parking space before making his way out. At first John wasn't all that worried, the second they were out the building? He changed his mind, Dave was a seriously shit driver, almost going over the speed limit and turning corners like it was nobody's business, he needed to go back to driving school because he obviously forgot everything they taught him. He didn't know this car could go so fast, John feared for his life.

One thing that he was happy about was the music on Dave's fancy stereo; it had a CD in it that he didn't recognize, a mix of hip hop with drum and bass but it wasn't anything that he had heard on the charts at the moment. It was new, fresh and John wanted to hear it again.

"Who is this artist? They're awesome." John spoke as he turned the volume up on it, nodding his head to the beat. Dave scoffed softly and it almost looked like he was blushing.

"I did. I have a mixer at home, took me a couple of hours." He shrugged like it was nothing but John knew he wanted to be praised. Dave did say that he worked in a music shop or something, maybe he wanted to be an artist. He had the talent for it and he said that.

"You're good, you should find someone who can get you somewhere."

"Nah, my anxiety would ruin it." He changed the topic quickly before anything else could be said about his music. "So today huh?"

"Yeah it was crazy. That look on Jade's face? Priceless." John's laugh dwindled off and the car went silent except from Dave's CD. It was the first time that it has ever been awkward between them and Dave didn't know what to say, he had an excuse because he was driving but John was just keeping his eyes out the window, watching cars zoom past. They were almost at a roundabout, pulling off into a less busy lane with McDonald's opposite.

"I can't take it anymore." He parked on the side of the road and turned to John, his face would be like thunder if he wasn't trained to have no expression. "Tell me where your at because I can't take the silence."

"Where I'm at?" John pressed himself against the door at Dave's stare. He could feel the pressure itching at the back of his neck.

"Do you like me still, after all of today. Through these past weeks?" He had to know to be sure, the kiss at the mall could have been random spur of the moment shit and he couldn't take the many scenarios. Something had to be said.

John's mind went blank at the sudden interrogation; he had a plan in the mall and was going to say something hit all of it faded away like magic. How ironic. Just noticing the smallest details on Dave's face made him blurt out the most stupidest of things. "I like you! I mean yeah of course I like you. You're cool and mysterious but you're also a complete nerd and you make the cutest expressions when you drink coffee and I'm rambling. But you should know this by now! I don't care about your stupid anxiety because that's not who you are, your mental condition doesn't define you. You're Dave and I really, really like you."

Dave went silent, letting the information sink into his brain and find a way to understand what was going on right now. John liked him, John wanted to be with him and he just confessed. That was a confession right there and what the fuck was he doing just staring?

Before he knew it, he was grabbing John's cheeks and bringing him into a passionate, well overdue kiss. At that point in time, they both didn't care because this was their moment that should have happened weeks ago. No one was going to ruin it. Mouths smushed together and desperately clinging to one another, fingers running through hair and glasses knocking against sunglasses creating clicking sounds as they swiveled their heads to accommodate the kiss. As time went on, their making out session had turned more heated; tongues clashing noisily, slurping up and swallowing salvia.

Somehow they found a way to unlatch their seat belts and make it into the cramped up back seat. With more control of their bodies, Dave pinned John down on the seat and hovered over him, sharing a couple of seconds of silence between them with Dave's mix as white noise. They both panted softly against their lips before Dave leaned down to his hipster boyfriend and dove his tongue in his mouth once more. With more freedom, hands began to roam and John found that it was fun being on the bottom, he could grab and tease as he please, pulling up Dave's shirt and feeling the soft skin of a boy but hard muscle of a man who had been working hard to gain abs. His fingers traveled down Dave's feeble bumps of muscle, not daring to touch further down because he didn't know what the fuck to do with that.

Dave didn't seem to mind though because when he pulled back for them both to catch some air, he grabbed the brunette's trousers and started undoing them, pulling open the button and unzipping before spreading it out as much as he could. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

"R-Really?" John faltered a little as he stated up at Dave, watching him take off his sunglasses and he could catch a glimpse of red. The blonde reached over the the front seat where he could set his shades down without them getting broken and returned to his position on top of John, straddling him. John's legs had to be bent so he could rest his head on the seat properly but that didn't seem to bother either of them when Dave leaned down once more, blinking his crimson eyes. "Holy shit."

"Like them? Kinda freaky right?" Dave was beginning to think it was wrong of him to take his shares off without telling John about his eye color, he's only spoke about it with Rose and she gave him the advice of contacts. He was going to pull back and get his sunglasses again when John grabbed his face to stop him. The hipster got a good look at Dave's emotions in his eyes; the first time seeing them and he softened up a little, rubbing his thumb over Dave's plump lips.

"They're sexy." He spoke huskily and bit his lips; already bruised from their abusing kisses, his eyes were half lidded with arousal and a flush had dusted over his cheeks. Dave gulped, he couldn't hold back the shaky groan in his throat, he didn't imagine John looking like this but it was now captured in his wank bank forever.

They closed the gap between them once more, putting more pressure into the kiss and rolling their tongues around each other's. Dave's hand wandered low to the opened front of John's trousers, rubbing over the sizable lump in there before diving his hand under the tight denim, cupping his growing hard on. It was warm under his hand and pulsed with awakening arousal, Dave let out a chuckle against John's cheek when his boyfriend arched against him, breaking the kiss to gasp. " _Dave_ \--"

"Pretty sensitive huh?" He wasn't even doing much, just rubbing John's cock over his boxers and the hipster was showing huge signs that he was trying to hold back.

"I've never done this before. _Fuck_ , I'm a virgin." John shut his eyes and soaked up the pleasure of just having Dave hand resting on his cock. Even this was enough to make him cum straight away and he didn't want it to end so soon. He counted to ten slowly to relax more and Dave let him; he obviously needed it.

Dave made no remark about John being a virgin and simply waited with his hand in the brunette's pants. While waiting, he noticed what boxers John was wearing. "Robin? That's adorable, want me to be your batman?"

"Shut up." John wheezed and gripped onto Dave's shirt, pulling him down for a sexually heated kiss. Dave got to work with rubbing John's cock through the sidekick underwear, feeling it twitch up for more as their tongues did the tango. He gave it what it wanted and pulled the pants back, feeling his way in the dark to the base of John's dick, gripping it and holding it. It was pretty hefty; from the feel of it, it had a thick girth and when he stroked up, he found out that it was pretty long, maybe not too far off from seven inches.

He got lucky with his boyfriend's cock, not too big and not too small, just right.

John felt a hand grip his cock and he broke away from the kiss once more to pant out. "Shit, _yes_. Yes oh my _god_."

He was sensitive and a loud partner? Dave knew he picked the right guy, he should have known from the whole ADHD thing that he would talk during sexy times as well. He knows once the kid gets going he probably won't stop talking and so he littered John's neck with kisses and bites, getting anywhere he could covered with his marks. Taking an earlobe into his mouth and tugging before talking in a rough tone. "You were holding out on me, got a nice cock right here."

He tightened his grip on the now leaking dick, giving it a few tugs that made the brunette whimper and grip onto Dave's shirt, bunching it up in his fists. His eyes were shut tight and mouth open, almost absorbing the pleasure. When he pressed his thumb to the head of his cock, it was like he flipped a switch on John because his hips bucked up and one leg lifted up to hook over his hip. " _Yes_! Fuck, yes yes yes _please_. Please _more_."

Well he wasn't going to deny him, getting to work and flicking his wrist to jack John off, every now and again he would press his thumb over the tip and press ever so gently before pumping again. John was a mess of moans and cries of pleasure; his nails dragging down Dave's back before one hand shot up to grab something else, more sturdier but all he found was a window, steamed up from their hot panting. "So good, so good. _Dave_."

He pressed his hand to the window, leaving a mark and feeling the cold of the outside against his heat on his palm. "Oh my god, oh my god, _oh my god_."

"That's not my name, baby." Dave grinned against John's ear as he attacked it once more with nips. His back stung with the fresh marks of John's nails an it drove him to up his pace of getting John off, who only got louder the closer his orgasm came.

"Oh _fuck_! Shit, no! _Dave_!" John didn't want it to stop, he wanted to feel like this forever; Dave was so good and felt so right with his cock being used just right that pulled him to the brink of insanity and dragged him back into his boyfriend's clutches. He clawed at the blonde's shoulder with one hand, hips thrusting up for more. "Gonna cum, _please_!"

"I got you, baby. Come on." He panted against John's neck, grinding his own erection against the brunette's leg and wondering to himself why the fuck he wore tight jeans today. His free hand came down to grip the seat for better rocking action to get himself off, wrist beginning to get sore as John tightened his grip and came, wailing quietly with his eyes rolling back in orgasm, spurting jets of cum on Dave's hand and shirt as well as his own top.

Well that's a stain that won't come out easily.

Dave milked out John's orgasm before letting go of the softening cock, wiping his hand on his shirt; it was a goner anyway. He watched John's face turn to one of satisfaction, hand slipping from the window in streaks before landing down next to him. "That good?"

"Haah... 'Mazing..." He couldn't even speak, tongue loose with complete heaven. It pinged him that Dave hadn't gotten off just yet and so with his wobbly hand, he gripped the blonde's side and felt a hard body part poking his thigh. He started moving Dave up across easier, rocking him against his clothed thigh.

The tapping of something against the window startled them both out of the haze of their sexual doings.

"Shit shit shit." Dave remembered where they were and sat up on John, grabbing his shades and slipping them on. John attempted to pack away his cock in his tight jeans, grimacing at the wetness but decent enough. Dave opened up the back door and saw a police officer standing there with a torch, blazing them with the humiliation. "Afternoon."

"We got a call about you being inappropriate in public. Step out of the vehicle." He spoke harshly, stepping back to let the two boys come out with their tails between their legs. Dave hard in his jeans that no one could ignore and John looking like he just got out of an orgy house, both having jizz on their shirts. They stood their awkwardly, heads down in shame.

"We're sorry officer, it won't happen again, we promise." John pleaded, Dave staying silent because he was trying hard to lose his erection. Turns out, John was good at getting the police to go easy on them; his innocent look plus smart actions and knowledge on security made the officer only write them a ticket which had a hefty fine of one hundred and fifty dollars each.

He warned the two boys not to cause any more trouble like this in the future before getting in his car and driving off.

It took a moment of silence before John started to crack up. Dave went round to the drivers side and got in, humiliated that he would be caught like this, John seemed to love it though, getting in the passenger side and giggling. "This is our first official date and so far; we've been told off by Rose and Jade, you've given me a handjob and we've got a fine from a police man."

Dave is glad that John can see the funny side of things like this, he shook his head and backed out of the road, turning off to the more busy areas. The drive home was mostly silent though this time the quiet was welcome, nothing was awkward about it; John was giving directions to his house. Dave decided to take the ride more slow and careful in case a police officer put out a hit out on them.

By the time they arrived at John's house, it was getting dark. Dave parked in front of the Egbert home and got out so he could open up the boot. John grabbed his items from the shared bag before giving Dave a kiss goodnight and walking to the door, unlocking it and going inside. He peered back at the blonde one last time before shutting the door behind him.

Dave got back in his car and drove home in silence. He tried to take his mind off of what had just happened by listening to the top ten on the chart right now. It didn't really help all that much. He sped off to the shitty apartment buildings, parked messily and unlocked the door to get inside the building before trudging up the stairs slowly, all the while he was thinking about what John smelt like. What his cock felt like leaking on his hand and throbbing with need.

He was in front of his door, horny as fuck. He opened it with a slam and shut it just as loudly, Bro was watching a show on TV and he looked up. "What's eating you?"

"No time to talk. Horny." Dave made a beeline for his room and shut the door quickly, flopping on his bed and cramming his fingers on his jeans, getting them undone and off his legs in record speed, throwing the denim on the floor before grabbing his neglected cock.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding because fuck that felt good. He pulled off his shades and closed his eyes as he imagined he was back in the car with John again. John was holding his cock, was going down on him and sucking his dick like a pornstar.

His moans ringing in the blonde's ears like a mantra as he beat his cock faster. John's calling out his name like he was the best thing that has ever happened to him, grabbing onto him and grinding his thigh into his cock. " _Fuck_!"

Hearing those words desperately calling out for him. ' _So good, so good. Dave_.' He was cumming, and he was cumming hard. Almost strangling his cock, he rode out his orgasm as his shirt was once again soaked in sperm.

He strokes his cock a couple more times before relaxing on his bed, head falling on his pillow and for the first time in years, he went out like a light.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the wait but I wanted to post this at the start of the year! Happy new year everybody! 
> 
> Have some smut and fluff!

The time was two thirty on a Sunday afternoon, John and Dave had no work for the entire day and they decided to celebrate that by having boyfriend time in Dave's wonderfully drab apartment.

By boyfriend time, they meant 'everything but sex'.

Currently, they were both laying down on the bed and Dave's hand was in John's sweatpants. He wasn't doing anything, just resting in there happily while they kissed. Ever since their first date ended up with a successful handjob in the car, John and Dave have been stuck to each other like super glue; whenever they had a moment off work, they visited each other and made out. When one of them was at work, they texted until the shift was over and then they went back to Dave's place and guess what? They made out. A lot.

It was more lovey dovey than when they were faking it. Maybe this was called the honeymoon stage?

Both the boys had a long talk to Rose and Jade on a Skype session, just after Dave pulled an orgasm from John that was out of this world good. They opened Dave's laptop and the second they were online, Jade had put Rose and then into a conjoined chat and called.

Jade made a comment about John's undone look and the hipster swerved that right out of that area.

The girls had learned from their mistakes, to never set anyone up for a blind date or pair up their friends again. It was enough for John to be happy about. Jade took the conversation into a more approachable area and asked how the two love birds were doing. John blushed brightly at the statement and peeked over his shoulder to where his boyfriend is leaning on his elbow, peering over him at the laptop, grinning toothily at the two girls on the other line.

"I think we're pretty good right now." He chuckled when feeling Dave's hand lift up his shirt on the side, fingertips raising goosebumps up his pale and slightly hairy skin.

"Good? Is that all we are?" His teeth landed on John's jawline, nibbling. Dave's hand grabbed onto one of his boyfriend's boney hips then and moved his own so that John's ass would be flush against his crotch. "Was what I did you not too long ago only 'good'?"

"Alriiiiight, we are amazing. You're amazing." Their lips collided and molded into one, John cupping Dave's cheek to bring him closer. It was literally perfect at the moment, they didn't have any negative head space and they gave each other enough trust and patience to get by in a healthy relationship. Whenever he was with Dave, he felt like he was in a fairytale and he was the goddamned princess being manhandled by a sexy blonde prince. He loved it. He loved Dave.

"Guys? We're right here."

"Let them continue their bonding session, pulling them away to talk will only create more sexual tension between the two."

"Gross. Guys! We are turning off the call! Guys!" Rose had already ended her side of the call, typing out a quick and happy farewell in the comment section and Jade was trying to get attention so that they could at least give her a nice goodbye before doing what horny couples do. That wasn't going to happen obviously because as she could see on her computer screen; John's hand was sliding somewhere she didn't want to know. She hung up the call and shook her head, she would probably get a texting bombardment when John got home. He always spills the details when they do something new in their relationship, even the adult themed escapades. Honestly, she was so up and personal with Dave's crotch and she might as well be a part of the relationship too. Perks of being John's best friend.

Meanwhile, Dave had closed the laptop lid and pushed it away so they wouldn't break it, getting up and straddling his boyfriend. John had stuffed his hands down the back of Dave's jogging bottoms, gripping the tight ass that always teases him and pulling his hips closer. He had spread his legs for the blonde to fit between them, grinding their crotches together and sharing the heat of clothed passion. Who would have known that John was a virgin with the way he was all up on his man.

Tongues slobbering against each other as their hips pressed harder together, humping their cocks in harsh friction that felt so good. They broke apart the fiery kiss to take a breather, panting softly. Dave got to work his magic, tugging at John's shirt until he got what he wanted, the brunette's hands slid out his trousers and lifted his arms up to have his top taken off and thrown away somewhere across the room. He began to play with the spot that drives John nuts; he only found out yesterday that when he toyed with John's collarbone, he might as well be playing with his cock with the way he squirmed and begged. Dave leans his head down to mouth over the protruding bone, suckling softly and reddening up a hickey he created the day before. John went crazy, hands searching for spelt hung to hold onto and found Dave's loose shirt, his head tilting up so his boyfriend could attack him more, legs up and over the blonde's hips to trap him in. "Oh fuck Dave."

Dave didn't speak up, taking his time with marking up his boyfriend's collarbone. He couldn't stop himself from grinding down to relieve himself, earning himself a broken whine and a tighter grip on his hips. He switched to the other side to continue the hickeys as John reached up to tangle his fingers in his partner's hair, tugging the blonde locks. "Stop teasing!"

Dave chuckled as he pulled away, pushing up so he was on my hands staring down at the flushed face of his boyfriend. Once John's eyes glanced up to Dave, he thrust his hips down hard, making the hipster lose his breath for a second. He couldn't hold back for so long, he needed to feel his boyfriend, hold him, kiss him and touch him. He wanted to fuck him, but that could wait for as long as John wanted.

"Fuck Dave, keep doing that." John's hand tumbled from his hair to grip at Dave's sides, ankles crossing to lock his boyfriend in. He was rewarded with another harsh thrust that pushed the air of his lungs and this time they kept on coming, Dave humped his hips down and watched John slowly turn into a puddle of noise; eyes shut and mouth open, moaning with each movement. "Yes yes _yes_. Oh _fuck_."

"Like that, huh?" They weren't even doing that much, both clothed from the waist down and Dave humping against him. It wasn't much but it brought John to a quivering mess and that was always a sexy sight to look down at. The hipster's hands were clinging tightly to his shirt and pulling him down with each thrust to get more friction, desperate to climax. They couldn't contain themselves, the humping turning into full on grinding with Dave leaning down to lock lips once more and John keeping him down to gyrate his hips. Even though the brunette had only came not that long ago, he wanted release so bad. He craved it. What did Dave do to him?

Dave broke the kiss suddenly to hold onto the covers, laying his weight on the man below him as he rode through the orgasm that snuck up on him, gasping and shutting his eyes tight. John felt Dave's cock pulse through both their trousers and waited for him to ride it out, reaching up to take off the blonde's sunglasses to watch the show on his face. The blonde felt wetness in his underwear after the bliss fell away and he got a little uncomfortable, peering down to his boyfriend and watching his face crown with understanding, lip getting caught on his teeth as he bit it. "Take them off if it's making you feel weird."

He did just that; sitting up to pull the jogging bottoms off and yanking his boxers off. John kept his cock going by rubbing it through his jeans, letting out a flush of breath. Dave then turns back to his boyfriend and undoes the denim, pulling them down to his thighs along with his underwear and licked a stripe up the throbbing flesh of John's cock. John immediately grabbed onto the blonde's hair as he felt a hot tongue on his dick, licking up his precum and quickly suckling the tip into his mouth, suckling ever so gently to not blow the hipster's load so soon. He rolled his tongue around the head and put pressure on the f-spot, hearing the moans turn desperate and high pitch as John struggles to keep his hips still. Dave started bobbing his head and took as much as he could of John's cock, all the way down until he could feel like he was going to gag and coming back up for air before starting all over again.

John was a mess; whimpering as he spread his legs out for Dave, needing more. He couldn't hold back any of his noises when the blonde collected all his saliva and John's precum an swallowed it down like a delicious treat. "Mm fuck... Dave _please_ I'm getting so close."

"Mmm..." Dave's groan reverberated up John's cock, the vibrations triggering the hipster into bucking his hips, throwing his head back at the sudden intense pleasure. He held onto his boyfriend's head as he began to cum, spurting into Dave's mouth and jolting when the Dave gulped it down, the sensitive tip being overused as the blonde suckled everything out of it, milking for more of the sweet release. It got so sensitive that John had to push Dave's head away from his cock, whining softly about it starting to hurt, trying to pout but failing terribly because the orgasmic bliss was still running through him.

There was a sudden knock on the door that shocked the couple out of their romantic blow job. Dave lifted his head from John's crotch and helped the brunette cover up in case anyone entered, not really caring about his naked lower half. "In case y'all come out from your sexual escapades and wonder where I am, I'll be getting some groceries. Want me to get y'all any condoms? Lube? Maybe sex toys to spice it up a notch?"

"Oh my god, Bro. Please, shut up!" Dave picked up the closest thing to him and flung it at the door. A pillow wasn't very threatening but it did the job, his brother laughing and the footsteps fading away as the front door opened and shut, leaving silence in its wake. Dave looked back at the blushing brunette, apologizing for his brother.

John just waved his hands as he sat up, bringing the blonde into a soft kiss to shut him up. "It's alright, we were done anyway, right?"

"I guess so." Dave checks the time on his phone that was resting on the bedside table, happily charging. His face crumbling to annoyance when he saw how close it was to his shift. "I wish I could stay longer and be with you."

"You still have a little longer." John tried to lift his mood, leaning his head on blonde's shoulder, kissing his jaw. "What do you wanna do for the next half an hour?"

"I have plenty of ideas but they take a little longer than thirty minutes." He broke out into a chuckle, tip toeing his fingers along John's hairy thigh. The brunette giggled, biting his lips cheekily, dusting the other man's face with kisses before standing up, hands on his hips.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm starving." He strode out the bedroom butt naked, more confidence since he knew for a fact that no one would be coming in the apartment for a while so he could walk around without any decency. Dave hadn't the same idea though and so he pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and followed John into the kitchen. John was looking through the cupboards with a face of curiosity. "You don't have much."

"That's probably why Bro is out getting stuff." He chuckled and John opened up the fridge and beamed brightly, getting out a couple of eggs and butter. He set it on the counter as he went through the cabinets with more of a purpose. "What are you looking for?"

"Salt and pepper. Oh! Got it!" John collected the small ingredients, getting out a clean bowl and a pan, putting the stove on. He then got a table spoon out and scooped through the butter, plonking two tablespoons of the fat into the pan and as it sizzled and melted on contact, he set the butter away in the almost empty fridge. John kept the butter going until it completely melted before cracking open an egg and putting it straight into the pan, doing the same with the second egg.

Dave was watching with curiosity; John was naked and cooking something strange for them. It was oddly arousing but his cock was too spent to get up for at least an hour or so. "What are you making?"

"You serious? The easiest thing to ever cook, scrambled eggs!" The hipster looked back at Dave, raising his eyebrow to sass the blonde but decided it wasn't needed, the eyebrow game was strong enough for him to understand and so he went back to their eggs, scrambling them up and adding a pinch of salt and pepper onto the sizzling pan.

"You're skilled, I didn't think you could make scrambled eggs with just that."

"Some people can have milk and water with it and sometimes even cheese to add a yellow effect to it? But I like it like this, the way it should be made, this is more traditional and doesn't take as long." John took the eggs off the heat once he saw them being almost ready, just having to take out the moist feel to it. He took that time to grab some plates and set them on the counter, putting the salt and pepper back into their respectable places in the kitchen. Dave couldn't argue with that, sitting down at the slightly messy table as he waited for his meal, soon enough John saw the eggs as being good enough to eat and slid portions on the plates, handing one to Dave.

John sat opposite and dug in, scooping up some eggs with the fork and blowing on it before eating. Dave copied with some uncertainty due to never trying it before but after the first few chews he understood why John liked it so much; it was creamy but still had a savory taste and wasn't horrible in texture either. He wouldn't mind eating it again and he was curious to find out what else John could create out of practically nothing. "Well I'll admit, it's pretty good."

"I know right?" John replied with a giggle, collecting a forkful of egg and shoving it in his mouth. Dave checked the time on the microwave as he enjoyed his food, noticing that cooking the eggs actually didn't take that long. He could use this for when he needed a full stomach but didn't want to go through the long wait for chips to heat up or keep scarfing down junk food like no tomorrow. This could be a good quickie bite for when he was in a hurry too, he will get John to show him how to make this one of these days. They ate in peaceful silence, only the sounds around them being the clinking from cutlery on the plates.

After John finished up his eggs, he carried the plate over to the sink and started to clean it along with the pan he set aside for a soapy bath. Dave's arm came out behind him to set his plate with the miniature stack, pressing up behind his boyfriend and kissing his bare shoulder. "You are so hot from the back, babe."

"You're just saying that because you want me to clean your plate." John felt hands run down his naked body, gripping his hips and the pressure of a body being pressed against his. It was so good to feel Dave like this, it was right. His shoulders tensed when a hand grasped his limp cock, stroking it fondly to life. "Oh my god Dave _stop_ , you're going to make me break your plates."

"I got twenty minutes left, I wanna make you cum one more time..." Red eyes were trained on the happenings below, John's spent cock feebly springing back up to hardness as the hipster's arms tremble on the slippery dishes. He lolled his head back on the blonde's shoulder, panting softly as Dave worked his magic at flicking his wrist, pulling soft moans from John as his wet hands came out the sink to grip onto Dave's wrists, legs going weak at the knees.

"Nn.. Dave, Dave you're driving me crazy." John was starting to breathe faster, struggling to hold on when the front door slammed shut, causing a shock through the couple, pulling away and John panicking because he's rock hard and naked in the kitchen and Bro has just wandered in with his hands full of groceries. He chose to do the thing that most men would do; cup his crotch in hopes that would cover his dignity.

"Well what's going on here?" Bro knew what had happened as he set the bags on the counter, turning to the two boys who were stunned and embarrassed; Dave keeping his stoic expression but from the long time they spend together, he knew his younger sibling was bricking it, John on the other hand was stark naked and nothing could hide the pure horror written on his face. "Couldn't find your clothes?"

"I-I... I gotta go." He ran as fast as he could into Dave's room whilst holding onto his bare crotch. His face was aflame as he found his clothes in a bag, pulling up boxers when Dave came in and sat on the bed. "Sorry about running out like that."

"No worries, I gave him a little guilt trip before coming in." The blonde watched his boyfriend getting changed, rubbing his crotch through his boxers. John wasn't having any of it though and threw a handful of clothes at Dave. He rolled his eyes behind his shades and started to put them on, buttoning up the shirt. "I guess I should start going, want a ride back to your house?"

John was going to say yes but then when he glanced over at the blonde, noticing him looking hella fine in skinny jeans and a tight, button up, red polo shirt he got curious; Dave did say that he worked at a music shop, it might be alright if he went along to see where his boyfriend works. "Can I come see you work?"

That made Dave pause before picking up his phone and keys from the bedside table, shoving it in his pocket and going to the door. "Get your cute ass moving then or I'm going to be late."

He didn't have to be told twice and after they slipped their shoes on and John collected his bag, the couple were out, Dave shouting behind him that they were both leaving. They made their way down the many flights of stairs that make up Dave's apartment building, the blonde opening the door and making sure it was fully locked up before going to the parking area out front, finding his precious car and unlocking it. John got into the passenger side while Dave started the car up and turned the air conditioning on to help cool the car down from the intense humidity. He backed out of the parking lot and started the short drive downtown the road to his work, letting John play around with the radio to pick out some awesome tunes. The hipster didn't find what he was looking for and so he went into the glove compartment to find some CDs that was created by Dave and slipped one in, turning the volume down a bit to not deafen the two of them, happy to toddle down the road listening to a song he created himself, Dave preened with pride.

He parked on the side of the road, opposite the music store and the two of them got out, Dave locking the car behind them as they crossed the road and went inside. He was a couple of minutes early but it was enough for Dave to clock in and clip his badge on his shirt. There was music playing softly as background noise, probably top ten hits on the radio. The building was pretty big; two levels and a long stairway. On the lower level there were the big musical instruments like drums and cellos, things that would be difficult to handle and hold while going down the stairs. It was pretty spacious and the designs on the walls were eye catching; different colors of blue and green musical notes painted this way and that, posters about sales in big letters but most of all it was all about the detailed swirls on the paint that made the building look like a musical sea world. It was pretty awesome. John gazed back to where Dave was in his work mode, talking to customers about prices and how some instruments worked and so he decided to go off to the second level, treading on the steps and seeing the walls from a higher perspective was something else, it was like looking at little works of art. The second level was another thing to behold as well because even though it didn't have the swell of different types of blue on the walls, it was like a rainbow hit the joint; splashes of pink and purple in one corner where there was small plastic instruments for children while on the other end where it was splattered with red and orange, things like electric guitars were hanging on the walls. The musical notes in green were still dotted around and John felt jealous that Dave worked in such an awesome place, he would love to be in such a colorful place like this everyday.

While he was up here, John noticed a turntable set laid out for people to try out and he couldn't stop himself from coming closer and pressing a few buttons, it wasn't on so he didn't know what he was actually doing. "Don't get too hands on with my baby."

The hipster almost jumped out of his skin when a cheeky voice spoke behind him, he turned around to Dave with a shit eating grin on his face. He slapped his boyfriend's arm for good measure. "You scared me half to death, asshole."

"Couldn't control myself. I noticed you disappeared and figured you'd be up here. Like what you see?" His fingers ran up John's aide and it was so hard for him not to shiver in excitement.

"Is this what you created those CDs with?" He changed the subject, using a finger to stroke the vinyl. Dave came close and switched the turntables on at the plug, pressing the button to turn the whole thing on. He then stood behind John and tuned a dial to make a beat come out of the instrument, taking hold on his hands gently and guiding the hipster to play around with the turntables, toned chest pressing against his thin back. It was a little embarrassing but when a whacked up tune came out of the vinyl then it appeared on John's face how much fun playing around with this could be, flicking to make the beat higher in tempo or louder at a bass. Dave even showed him how to make a crisp tune with the turntables. John turned his head to look at the concentration on the blonde's face even though it was hidden mostly by his shades, a surprise that the manager hadn't told him to take them off. Still, it was breathtaking to watch him try so hard at something he was obviously serious about. ''You're really skilled."

"Nothing to it once you get the hang of what to press and how to play it. It's like any instrument, or even magic. You just gotta get better by practicing." His lips tickled John's ear, making goosebumps raise on his neck, he bit his lip and let his boyfriend control his hands, showing him what each part was of the turntables. For a moment he completely forgot where they were or who might be watching, it was just about them and how much they loved each other, Dave was showing a vulnerable side of himself without even knowing and for that, it made the brunette fall even deeper for him. They were tucked away behind an aisle on the second floor of the music shop but to John it was like they were on a colorful cloud and as sappy as that sounds, he couldn't stop himself from thinking it, feeling a gentle kiss on his neck as Dave pulled away. John's back felt cold but he wasn't going to complain in public. Instead he turned to face his boyfriend as he spoke. "I always play them when it's a slow day here, I would buy it but it's too expensive and I already have one that mostly works."

He was obviously talking about the small and rusty turntable in his room. Something in John's head pinged for him to buy it for his boyfriend for Christmas or something, he would have to wait for when Dave wasn't on his shift in case he was given away. Dave leaned in to kiss John's cheek, saying he won't be too long before he can come back up and show him more of the different instruments. He headed down the stairs to the front desk once more to deal with customers waiting to pay for their items.

John toddled around the second floor mindlessly, looking at the things that were out and he was able to play with, greeting another person working here; they had a colorful set in their hair and shaved the side, one part of it was plaited while the front was wavy, almost curled. Thick red rimmed glasses were perched on their face and they wore bright red lipstick. The two of them both spoke or a while about the musical items on the walls, then it slowly turned to John mentioning that he was with Dave and then a full on discussion about LGBT people working happened. John found out that the person's name was Jane and they said they were genderfluid which confused John for a moment but when Jane described what that was he was happy to give them the pronouns that they preferred; neutral ones. Dave came up around that time to greet Jane and ask them to man the cash register which they quickly winked at John and left, skipping away down to level one. "Man, Jane is a handful sometimes."

"I told them we were dating." John giggled out, watching Dave scoff.

"That was supposed to be my job." He held out his hand and the hipster took it, lacing their fingers together as they took a stroll around, this time John took more effort into finding out what each thing was and what they did that stood out from the rest of the instruments. Dave was a good worker; he knew what to say and how to say it that made someone want to buy it. He was laid back and didn't pressure anyone to purchase anything unless they had their eyes on it. He told John about the different sizes and that they had a warehouse thing in the back with all the items in case they needed to restock. He was supposed to be doing that next week because it was close to the holidays. "Plus I have to make this place look more Christmassy. Ugh."

"What's wrong with Christmas?" John piped up then, elbowing Dave in the side. The blonde cringed a little.

"I dunno it's just. The music and the crappy decorations and don't get me started on our Christmas uniforms." He stared out into the shop with despair, as if the flashbacks were hitting him hard. John chuckled at his boyfriend's pain.

"I could help you decorate if you want."

"Nah I couldn't do that to you, you have to do the same for your shop as well." He wrapped his arms around John's waist, bringing him closer until their hips touched, John putting his hands on the blonde's chest.

"Don't be silly, I want to. It also means I can spend more time with you." He pecked Dave quickly to distract him, pulling away and leading him to the stairs. They came down to level one and did it all over again; Dave showing John what everything was and even showing off by playing on some drums and telling the hipster what each drum is supposed to be for. Just looks like an excuse for Dave to play around with the instruments to be honest. They were at the store for three hours when the shop started to close, Jane leaving after their five hour shift and waving to the couple, giving Dave hand guns and winking.

The blonde had to clean up everything by himself and apparently that was the only part he hated about his job. John made himself feel useful by joining in the clean up; putting things back on the shelves where Dave said to put them and rearranging the packaging so that everything looks neater, also to turn off appliances like the background music through the speakers and the instruments on display. It took half an hour to clean everything up and get it ready for the next day and everything was done, Dave left the lights on level one so that they could find the door.

He took John's hand and pulled him in for a much needed kiss, keeping it simple because he knew there were cameras that watched over the shop, John let out a muffled whimper as he held onto Dave's shirt, something just clicking in his head; this felt so right to him. It was what he'd always wanted, someone to love him like this and treat him like he wanted to be treated and in that moment while the two of them kissed sweetly under camera surveillance, John's head triggered something. He had a sudden urge for more. Tugging at Dave's shirt, wanting the blonde to just go at it already because he wanted it so badly. He needed Dave to just take him already.

He was finally ready to have sex and he wanted Dave to do the honors.

Unfortunately Dave retreated to set his badge away and clock out, leaving John to wait at the counter and whine in arousal. When Dave came back out he saw the look of desperation on the brunette's face, his fists clenching and in clenching as he tried to make every emotion in a short period of time, it worried Dave. "What's wrong baby?"

"Fuck me."

Oh.

Dave blanched in surprise and thought back to what he'd done to deserve such a full on confession of arousal, so he could do it again and hope he will get the same reaction next time around. He grabbed the brunette's hand and shut the lights off, taking John to his car, unlocking it and getting in at break neck speed, checking his mirrors and turning around to get to his apartment as quick as he could. John seemed to not want to wait that long though; his fingers roamed up Dave's leg and grabbed at his inner thigh, John breathed out a moan as he leaned towards Dave to reach up a little bit higher, cupping the blonde's crotch. This man meant business. "Babe just wait a little until we get to my place, you're gonna make me crash."

"But I really want to do it _now_ Dave." John whined out, kneading his hand and Dave had to grit out a groan of his own. It was so hard denying his boyfriend intimacy, especially since it was his first time and holy shit he wanted to do it. But John deserved more than a fuck in his shitty old car.

"Baby if you wait until we get to mine, then I'll give you all the orgasms you want." He didn't care that he just went through a red light, it was dark and no one seemed to be around anyway. He had a horny man in his passenger seat and God dammit if he was going to wait at a bare junction. The persuasion seemed to stop John from going any further, releasing his grip on Dave's crotch and relaxing in his own chair, pouting cutely. They go to the apartment complex with record timing and Dave got out, hearing the horny hipster do the same as he locked it up and went to the big door, opening it and starting the tiresome trek of the stairs. Not without John pulling him into a fiery kiss with tongue, pressing him into a wall and grinding on him, trying to get Dave all hot and bothered like he wasn't enough already.

They made out on the each story they made and when it got to their level, the two boys were so hard in their trousers that they had to open the front of their trousers to not chafe anything down there. Dave unlocked the door to his apartment and prayed that Bro was either asleep or not home when he dragged John in, who was attaching himself to Dave's neck and suckling a nice red hickey to it. Of course he didn't have such luck; Bro was happily watching sketching on TV, munching his way through a packet of crisps. "Good to see you both have clothes on this time."

"Bro put your headphones on and don't disturb us, please man." He pleaded as the couple stumbled across the room to Dave's bed, plonking down on it together and John's patience finally thinned out, trapping the blonde by straddling his lap. Dave grinned up as his boyfriend reached down and took off his shades, setting it to the side, red eyes flashing up as he spoke. "Ready for me to pop your cherry?"

John was ready twenty minutes ago and he let Dave know that, hearing him chuckle and lean over to the bedside table, opening a draw and pulling out lube and some condoms. He should have blushed and been nervous about the whole thing but it was like a flame igniting, he needed to have this feeling quenched. Pulling off his shirt and throwing it anywhere across the room, starting on his trousers and only got the buttons undone when he felt lips on his chest, a hot mouth over his nipple and suckling. "Shit."

Dave pressed his tongue to the hardening flesh, fingers running to the other nipple and rolling it with the pad of his thumb. John couldn't hold himself back from grinding his hips down on Dave's crotch, feeling the hardness poking his ass through their clothes. He pretended that he wasn't feeling the anxiety, that it was just like any other time when they were getting each other off. Pretend that he wasn't going to have a dick in his ass tonight. Dave was doing a good job at trying to soothe everything down; pushing the hipster down so he would be comfortable, kissing down his stomach and pulling his trousers off with ease, dropping them next to the bed as he mouthed over the bulge in his boxers. It did feel a little unfair the the blonde was fully clothed while he was almost naked and so he reached down to tug at the golden locks. "You strip too."

Dave pulled back once John had let go of his hair, lifting his shirt up and away from the bed, undoing his belt with quick pace and letting that slip down next to John's trousers. He stopped then because undressing got too boring and he wanted some of his boyfriend's cock, laying down between John's legs and proceeding to pull the boxers down and suck the tip of John's cock in his mouth. The hipster couldn't hold back his whines at the feeling of tightness around his dick, warm and tight at the feel of Dave swallowing around him making him shiver and hold onto anything he couldn't find, the sheets being held tightly. Dave closed his eyes as he sank down on John's cock; gulping as much as he could of the hard flesh and tasting the musk of man with a hint of salt from the precum. Everything about John was sexy to him; the whimpers he was trying to hold back, the desperate need to hump his hips in the air but the compassion of not wanting to choke him, the cries for more always there, always needy for everything he could get. He wanted John to have a good first experience and so while he was sucking lightly on the flesh of John's cock, he uncapped the line bottle and poured a generous amount onto two dominant fingers, yanking his boxers down the rest of the way and across the room, he then spread the hipster's legs further apart as he swiped a finger against John's asshole.

At the first feeling of something touching his most hidden area, John jolted in alarm. The wetness of the lube had made it slightly cold and strange, when Dave pressed a finger to touch his hole again, it felt more confident and so John tried to do what he was told to do when he read it up online; relax his muscles for Dave. He focused on the amazing tongue working its magic on the tip of his cock, licking up all the precum, only noticing a tightness around his ass when Dave slipped half of his finger in and held it still so his muscles could adjust. It took a couple of seconds to unclench but then all of Dave's middle finger was embedded in his ass, thrusting in and out carefully as the blonde bobbed his head on John's cock, keeping it from going flaccid from the strange feeling. Dave kept to a slow routine pace; thrust finger in and suck in John's cock, pull finger out and bob his head back up to mouth the tip. It was a great feeling for the hipster to suddenly be overwhelmed with different senses all at once, at first it was weird but now it was just getting boring waiting for something to happen, he needed Dave now. "Dave _please_. Need you."

He pulled his head back from the hard flesh, looking up at his heavily flushed boyfriend. "Don't worry baby, I got you."

Dave's finger started moving around with each thrust more intently, as if he was looking for something. He ass wasn't a gold mine for goodness sake and John was getting embarrassed. "Dave--"

And then.

There is was.

Something that the pad of Dave's finger brushed again made John bolt up his hips in earnest, letting out a shocked cry. Everything stopped, Dave's finger stilled inside him and his dick sucking action ceased as John panted and relaxed down on the bed. What the fuck was that? It was like Dave suddenly struck diamonds in his ass, it was amazing. He couldn't describe the feeling and it was tingling down his legs. He wanted more of that and so he started to wiggle his hips for Dave to continue. "Don't stop."

Dave grinned because he knew that it was go time now; pulling away from John's cock and rubbing the tip of his finger over the soft bundle of nerves once more, making the brunette arch his back and let out a wanton moan into the air, he quickly slipped another finger in while johns was distracted by the pleasure and scissored his fingers out to stretch his hole.

He sat up to stretch out his neck, looking down at what he created; John was withering like a madman on the bed, holding onto the sheets like it was his saviour and those cute little whines coming out those flushed lips was simply heaven to Dave's ears. He did big come-hither motions with both of his fingers to rub more intensely against the hipster's prostate, feeling him tighten up and buck in earnest. "Oh fuck fucking _fuck_ , Dave yes yes fuck _mm shit yes_!"

It was like music to Dave. Sweet, sweet music. While continuing to stretch out the brunette's hole, he collected one of the condoms he laid out on the bed and ripped it open, slipping it down his cock and picked up the lube, drizzling a happy amount and rubbing it all on his dick. It was finally time. He pulled his fingers out with an unhappy whine from John, lifted up his legs so John's ankles were on his shoulders and leaned down to give much needed kisses to his boyfriend. "Ready baby?"

"Yes, yes _please_ give it to me." Trembling arms wrapped around Dave's neck, he was scared but he knew that it was worth it if he was going to get that immense pleasure back. He felt something much much bigger press against his hole and tightened his grip on the blonde's shoulders, shutting his eyes until the tip of Dave's cock had pushed in. It did hurt, of course it would. John expected it to be painful for a moment and then disappear into mind-boggling pleasure within seconds like the Internet said but he was so wrong, feeling the burn of Dave's cock stretching him out was something he didn't comprehend happening. He clung to his blonde boyfriend tightly in hopes that it would vanish as quick as it came but it didn't stop, his muscles clenching around the hardness inside him.

Dave was doing his best at trying to calm him down; rubbing his side and kissing his shoulder, whispering sweet nothings in his ear that it would be okay, hips halting for John to relax enough for him to move. In the end he just reached between them to rub at John's cock slowly losing its stiffness, pumping it back to life and causing the hipster to muffle a moan of both discomfort and arousal into Dave's shoulder. He pulled his hips back a little to check if it was alright to move and the whimper that came out was enough for him to slowly start to move.

The friction was something that John didn't expect either; the wet slick noises as Dave's lubed up cock slid in and out of his hole was almost pleasant and it rubbed his insides all the right ways. Yes it stretched him out and that was uncomfortable for a while but the rush he was going through with Dave thrusting his hips carefully was more prominent. That and the way his legs were over the blonde's shoulders made them start to ache, he voiced that right away and Dave lowered his legs so that he could wrap them around the thin hips above him, drawing him in and locking him in place with his ankles. It only made Dave's thrusts deeper and soon it hit that bundle of nerves inside him again, creating a loud yelp. Dave pushed himself up on his hand and grinned down almost smug because he knew what that angle had made him touch. "Feels good huh?"

Fuck he wanted to hit him. Kiss him and hit him. Maybe just kiss him. John pulled Dave down once more, not liking him being so far out of range from his lips, fingers holding tight around his shoulders as Dave kept that same angle, fucking hips down and taking the air out of John's lungs. It was like a shock down his spine and all along his stomach to his chest, echoing down his legs to make his toes curl in pleasure, this was everything he had ever wanted in life. Arching his back and howling as Dave didn't stop, pounding down intensely and keeping a tight grip on his cock, rubbing it with each thrust. " _Oh_! God yes! Fuck fuck Dave _fuck_!"

It was like a mantra, that's all he could say for a long time, nails dragging down Dave's back and creating red lines in the milky skin that would disappear later on but right now it stung Dave so good he wanted more, humping his hips and sucking a hickey on John's collarbone to drive him wild. It certainly did because if the dick-to-prostate was good then having that plus attacking his erogenous zone was like hitting jackpot to a million dollars. John was a mess of bucking and clawing, howling in pleasure, everything he could do he was doing right now. His cock was leaking like a river, precum all over Dave's hand and his stomach as they fucked into the mattress, the poor bed frame starting to creak with the repetitive movement.

John dug his nails into Dave's shoulder blades and didn't let go, groaning obscenities into his neck. "Feels good, _don't fucking stop_."

"I won't, shit you're tight." Dave huffed out, he wasn't going to lie that John was being pretty hot right now, no one would expect him to be a virgin with the way he's talking. Dave loved it when his partner was telling him how good it felt but with John it was as if he had flipped a switch to extreme horny, every dirty word made him that much closer to release. He wanted John to cum first though because what kind of boyfriend would he be if he came before John could properly have an orgasm while his cherry was popped?

John didn't feel anything but constant waves of pleasure as his sweet spot was hit every thrust, hard and unforgiving. It was like his orgasm had snuck up on him because before he knew it he was clenching down on Dave's cock and spurts of cum splattered on both their stomachs. His moans became high pitch whining as he clung to Dave for dear life, legs tightening around his middle so he couldn't pull his cock out John's quivering hole. The blonde felt the pulsing of John's insides around his cock and it pulled his climax out of his balls, milking him into his condom.

They laid there for a while as they came down from their orgasmic highs, panting onto each other's skin. Neither of them wanted to move because if they did then it would ruin the perfect moment right then. John turned his head to gaze up at Dave as the blonde lifted his head to stare down at his boyfriend's half dazed eyes.

_**My minds tellin' me noooo...** _

What? What the fuck was that? It brought both the boys out of their bliss as confusion set in.

_**But my body. My body's tellin' me yes...** _

"Oh my god." Dave spoke first, feeling the flames of embarrassment engulf him whole. The music was coming from Bro's ironic beatbox and it was apparently pressed against the door so the sound vibrates its way through to their room.

_**Baby. I don't wanna hurt nobody. But there is something that I, must confess...** _

John was next to crack once he knew what it was that had happened and the devastation on Dave's face set in. Bro had heard them going at it like horny bunnies and wanted to help out the mood in his own perverted way. It was horrific to Dave but John couldn't stop thinking of the funny side.

**_I don't see nothing wrong... With a little bump 'n grind..._ **

"Bro what the fuck!" Dave shouted over the music as he pulled out of John, rolling off the condom and clambering off the bed to open the door and throw it at his older brother. John was still laying on the bed listening to the sweet yet sexual music as he watched the scene in front of him, thinking to himself how he got so lucky to have this kind of relationship. He wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! The final chapter is up! I was so happy to finally finish this off but I also have a surprise for you guys! 
> 
> A spin off from Fake It is going to be made! I'm going to be writing about Jane and their catch with a handsome doctor. Wink wink.   
> This is the link to the spin off!! Genderfluid Jane's POV! archiveofourown.org/works/3321074
> 
> Please review and subscribe to me so you know when that little story comes out!

It was a month before Christmas, a time for joy and love. For family to come together and fill their bellies with stuffed animal and roast potatoes. A happy time for presents to be given out in front of the fireplace and warm their hearts with amazing gifts and heart warming care for each other.

It was also a time for every shop to go mad with the need to decorate the entire place with seasonal attire. So instead of all the fluffy feelings of a joyful Christmas, it was a stressful time for Dave and John who had to create a festive building in less than a week.

Giant boxes of seasonal decorations were kept in the back of the shop at all times, waiting for the day it's needed again. Wads of tinsel all packed up and knotted together magically, ceiling arrangements needed untangling delicately because they were so fragile and don't get him started on the festive music they had to play repeatedly for over two months. Dave hated this time of year just for this week of hell. He couldn't see John either because he was too busy with his own shop while his boss told them where to put everything as if they didn't know already. The stuck up sweaty man Dave called 'boss' should just buy more people to help, or better yet more employees; there was only five of us and Jane couldn't touch tinsel because they were allergic. So here he was; out of breathe hauling boxes of dusty, cobwebbed decorations that will only be put back in said boxes in about a month.

Jane was in their element by sitting on the wobbly ladder, hanging up snowflakes and reindeer whilst humming to the radio that was perched on the front desk. Dave was in duty of tinseling up the second floor with his keen eye for style and he was so glad that the shop would be closed for the day because he would be at this knot for hours. A small amount of the instruments were dusted with fake snow, walls have been made into a twinkly wonderland with tinsel stapled up by Dave. He didn't want to take away the feel of what the shop is about just because of the season; he wanted people to buy shit so he could get paid properly.

The blonde was starting to perspire with all the unnecessary exercise he was getting when he should be using his hands for something else, something that includes making his boyfriend scream. Now that he thought about it, he could festive up the bedroom by adding tinsel and tying up John's hands to the bed, nailing him hard so he has multiple orgasms and _fuck_ no don't think about this, Dave Strider refuses to get a boner at work. He stapled the last strands of tinsel up on the right wall, starting on the middle wall, undoing the knots and bouncing it around to fluff up the tinsel before stapling it down on the wall. This was his life go the next seven hours.

Meanwhile. John was ecstatic about Christmas time because that meant parents would be coming in to buy gifts for their children and that meant more money for him so he wouldn't have to keep the shop open for ages at a time. He didn't need to do much considering; there was new items coming in due to Christmas and New Years, everything had to be changed every year because who would want to have "Happy New Year 2014" when it's going to be 2015? That's stupid. So everything had to be pulled off of the shelves and replaced with the new stuff, posters had to go up full with glitter that went everywhere; in his hair and on his clothes, he will look like a fairy for weeks to come.

The advertisement outside the store had to be taken in and new sales put out to catch people's eye. He had to do everything on his own because the other employee was on vacation for another two weeks, he had to man everything and so he might miss a lot of time with his father, his friends and Dave. It bummed him out a little as he began to open a box of Santa bobble heads, setting them up one by one on the row, frowning at the large amount and how it won't fit the space required. Well.

That just means he should call Dave, obviously.

So he went to the counter and grabbed his mobile, punching in his boyfriend's number and listened to the dial tone ringing until a very tired voice echoed through the other line. "Hello?"

"My bobble heads collection is too big." John stated, a smile breaking out on his mouth. He heard the sound of Dave scoffing and a shuffling sound before he spoke up again.

"I'm sorry, I guess that's my fault?" John let out a soft giggle and he wandered back over to the overly full row of Father Christmas.

"If you take one for your shop then it'll be a load off my back."

"I'll take all your loads, babe." John could almost feel the blonde waggling his eyebrows. "But sure, come on over."

"Be there in twenty?" John hung up and slipped his phone in his back pocket, searching through the box for a cheesy bobble head just for his boyfriend before leaving the shop, locking the door and heading off for Dave's shop that was a ten minute journey if he hurried. It was so cold he thought his fingers might get instant frostbite, huddling his hands in his jacket pockets and breathing out puff of hot air out.

Walking had always been something John loved ever side he was little, it always helped him think properly while the world went on around him because in all fairness, his worries didn't matter in the long run so it was easier for him to make quicker decisions. When he found out that they had been living so close without ever bumping into each other, it was a shock to begin with; they could have gotten together much earlier if they'd just bumped into each other, gone to the supermarket at the same time or John wanted a musical instrument for a change, maybe Dave wanted a magic kit or something. The theories running through his head were endless but he just thanks Rose and Jade for their choice of blind dates or else he might have never met Dave.

Since being together, they haven't had one argument and they've been practically attached to the hip since they began intimacy, wanting to suck each other's warmth and love for the other, suck something else too but that wasn't needed right now, it was a sappy moment not a time for sexual thoughts.

John turned a corner and lifted the toy to have a closer look at it, watching it bob back and forth with each step he took. Dave probably didn't need this but it was a good excuse for them to be together without looking like he was skipping out on work and he could help out if they all looked pooped. Also a chance for him to speak with Jane again, get to know them more. The music shop came into view and his pace fastened, the need to see his boyfriend was like needing water for a dehydrated man, he knocked on the door delicately and waited until he spotted thick rimmed glasses and red lipstick, rainbow leggings and a long white shirt, the bright neon blue hair was only a cherry on the cake of this genderfluid beauty.

Jane unlocked the front door and let him in, giving him a huge bear hug and a kiss on the cheek. "What brings you here, sugar?"

"The boyfriend does, I'm giving him something." John giggled and accepted the friendly love, pulling away to shake the bobble head. Jane wiggled their thickened eyebrows and pointed upstairs.

"Oh I bet you are. He's upstairs." John thanked them and started up the stairs, noticing that the other employees have their own style; one with a Mohawk and another with a purple Afro, tattoos shown in public and brightly colored clothing. It's like they don't even have a uniform here, Dave seems to be the only one that has a boring style of dress. Speak of the devil, he was on a small yet wobbly ladder, stapling tinsel onto the left side of the room, the other side a winter wonderland. His face was screwed up in determination as he tried to make it symmetrical with the other pieces of tinsel, tongue out concentration it almost made John laugh, making his way to where a keyboard was, now caked in fake snow.

He sat down opposite his boyfriend, looking at his thin back and placing the bobble head on his lap. "Having fun, babe?"

He allowed himself to laugh when Dave jumped, losing his footing on the ladder and landing on his ass with a thud. The blonde lifted his head up to gape at John cracking up on the stool, covering his mouth. "I'm sorry. Aha, sorry I couldn't help myself."

"My ass hurts now." He glanced up at the tinsel and let out a sigh of relief that the stunt didn't ruin the decoration. He then proceeded to get off the floor and run to the hipster, scooping him up the best he can off the stool and bring him into a much needed welcome kiss. John melted into it with a soft moan, clutching his boyfriend's shirt and at that moment he wouldn't even know there was a hurricane the bond between them was strong. They only saw each other yesterday, but who cares? The bond was strong I tell you. Mighty strong.

They broke away with a parting peck, John lifting up the toy and rocking it a little to make it jitter back and forth. "For the front desk?"

"Well that's certainly something." Dave took it and set on one of the unopened boxes for when he goes down to the ground level later on. He then proceeded to flump his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and whine high pitched. "I hate doing this, I just want to go home and fuck the daylights out of you."

The hipster was glancing at the work Dave had done so far on the second level, threading his fingers through the golden locks. Dave was the kind of person who needed to have perfectly soft hair and so he conditions it every day, it did the job but it was still a weird routine to watch, he would often get remarks about him washing his hair once in two days but he always argued his case about washing too often damages the oils in the scalp.

Dave's childish whimper brought John back from his thoughts, patting the blonde head. "There there. I could help you and it would make time go by much faster."

"What? No, you've got your own shop to worry about and you don't work here." Dave was stubborn about the brunette not helping out because of him not working here, he had his own worries with stocking up supplies and if he stayed here any longer then Dave will end up busting a nut by humping his leg. It wasn't happening.

John seemed to understand that Dave wouldn't budge either and so with a soft defeated sigh, he accepted and started a different proposal. "If you come over to mine later, I'll set up a couple of movies and hot chocolate?"

"Oh fuck yeah that'd be so good right now. Hot chocolates allowed only if you let your dad make them." He had been over to the Egbert household before and his father made the most amazing hot chocolates; boiling the milk on a pan and sprinkling some cocoa into it before pouring it into the mug and giving it a couple spoonfuls of Cadbury's mix, topping it off with three cute little marshmallows and some extra sprinkles of chocolate to dust it off. It was like his mouth had a sweet tooth orgasm. They made it a date and John detached himself, giving the desperate man a smooch before going down the stairs where Jane was finishing off their work on the dangling reindeer.

He waved politely when he strode past, pausing when Jane spoke up. "Leaving already?"

"Yeah, I have a shop to get back to." Jane let out a huff of sadness and came over, bringing the smaller teen into a hug.

"That sucks, man. I wanted to talk with you a little more but your boyfriend took all your time." They squeezed John a little tighter before letting go, shrugging. "Your shop is that magic and toy store right?"

"Yeah! It's going to be buzzing pretty soon because of the holidays so I have to prepare for it." John slipped his hands in his pockets with a light laugh and Jane groaned in understanding, deflating a little because it was going to happen for the music store as well; kids wanting the newest technology for music and budding artists scouring for something to bring out their theatrical flow. The genderfluid patted John on the shoulder and turned a little too fast, catching their ankle with their other foot and falling over. Their body falling into the pile of tinsel in the middle of the shop that has been slowly spreading out.

The shriek was the first thing that set everyone off; Jane rolled out of the pile with a cry of pain, employees coming over to drag them away so they wouldn't touch the tinsel anymore. John was worried because it looked like Jane's ankle twisted when they fell, kneeling down next to them. The employee with the Mohawk called an ambulance while Dave came down to ask what the fuck just happened, no one wanted to touch Jane anymore than they had to because it could make them feel worse. John feel a lump in his throat; it was his fault that Jane fell in that pile because if he didn't even come then Jane wouldn't have been distracted and fallen in the first place.

Dave sat down next to his fellow employee, a concerned frown written on his face. "How bad do you hurt?"

"Pain. Everywhere. Foot. Back. Face." Jane was obviously shocked that they had an allergic shock like that, red patches were starting to show on their arms and cheeks. John didn't want to think about their back, it was probably really bad. The Mohawk had said the ambulance was on its way and Dave repeated it softly to Jane. It took ten minutes until the sounds of a siren was heard, the ambulance stopping in front of the music shop and an employee unlocked the door to them.

The paramedics came swiftly and everyone spread out for them to intervene and read Jane's signs, assessing everything before calling for a stretcher to come in and helped Jane onto it. They carried them to the ambulance and was away in a flash, the boss worrying that the media would put his store down, what an ass. Dave hugged John at the door and gave him a worried look, the hipster was still feeling guilty about the whole ordeal but he was told it wasn't his fault for any of it. He left waving at the blonde before taking the chilling walk back to his own shop, the past half an hour whirring in his mind like a cinema; he shouldn't have spoken to Jane, he could have just rang Dave.

The wind blew heavy across his face and for a moment his breath was lost, it was far too cold for him to be outside, fastening his pace to get to his shop quicker. Fumbling the keys with his freezing fingers, opening the door to shop and hearing the chime of the bell, it put him at ease for the moment. Enough for him to get back to work, wanting to see Dave and find out if Jane was alright. Boxes were ripped open and toys were carefully set up to not fall all over the place, decorations tied up on the ceiling and stapled to the walls, a couple of signs taped on the windows to hopefully snatch a passerby off the street and into the shop. It was enough for now.

By the time he called himself finished, it was dark outside. John collected his phone from his pocket and rang Dave, hearing it ring a couple of times before his boyfriend answered with a tired greeting. "I'm finished with the shop. Well, for now anyway."

"Cool, we have a couple of things to do still but I should be done in half an hour?" Dave replied, letting out a yawn over the receiver; when Jane left, the boss made sure they had an extra load put on them all to make the time go faster, it didn't. They were all tired and frustrated that they couldn't go home, the festive music on the radio wasn't helping anyone either but they kept it on in hopes that their Christmas spirit would awaken. "I'll be at your house after?"

"Yeah sure, meet you there." John spoke sympathetically and they said goodbye before hanging up. The hipster then turned out the lights and locked up the shop before making his way home. It took twenty minutes on a nice warm day for him to walk to his house, but considering he was slowly freezing at this temperature and he was huddled, his pace speedy to get out of the cold as fast as possible. He practically ran up the driveway and banged on the door for his father to let him in. His father opened the door and was almost run over by the way John came in and quickly sat next the the fireplace, shivering. "It's too cold!"

"Hello to you too, son." His father chuckled and sat back down on his special seat, returning to his pipe. John then explained that Dave would be round in half an hour or so, his father smiling because ever since his son started dating that Strider, he had a purpose of baking again. Also making his famous hot chocolates.

John peeled off his coat and scarf, throwing them over the floor to soak all the frost into the carpet to his father's disapproval. He doesn't have a care at the moment, going upstairs to get changed into more comfy clothes for the both of them before his boyfriend arrives. He came down when there was a knock at the door, opening it to find a very wet and shivering Dave. "Where's your coat?"

"I-I don't wear coats, I have j-jackets fuck I'm cold please let me in, babe." John pushed him straight upstairs and passed him a towel. Dave slipped off his shades onto John's bedside table, rubbing his hair with the fluffy towel until it was partially dry, stripping down in front of his boyfriend. "I'm not working ever again."

"Oh yes you are, don't even lie." John kneeled down in front of the blonde, humming in arousal at the sight before him; Dave's cock laying limp inside his neon red boxers, delicious. He kissed it teasingly and felt the warmth against his lips. John stood up once more and kissed his boyfriend hello before being pushed down onto the bed, Dave kissing him ferociously, needing those flushed lips to open and moan his name again and again until it was the only thing he knew.

John accepted the needy treatment, wrapping his arms around the skinny torso above him, legs entwining with Dave's. They made out happily, not a care in the world, Dave was slowly warming each other up by grinding down on John's crotch with his own. The action made the brunette moan into Dave's mouth, wrapping his legs around the blonde's hips.

"Boys! Hot chocolate is ready!" John's father called up the stairs and it was like cold water was splashed on the two. They broke apart with heavy flushes on their cheeks. Dave grabbed the clothes laid out for him and yanked them on, thinking of anything that would cool of his raging boner. They glanced at eat other and John let out a soft giggle, going down the stairs and into the kitchen to get first dibs on the delicacy that is Papa Egbert's Hot Chocolatey Goodness. Or so Dave says.

John chose the one with the more marshmallows and took a gulp, swallowing it down and closing his eyes in bliss at the taste lingering in his mouth. It certainly was hot chocolatey goodness, he could agree with Dave. Speak of the devil; he clambered downstairs and sped into the kitchen at the sound of tasty drinks, leaning against the counter with John and scooping up the remaining mug, sipping the hot liquid and groaning out loud. "Oh man. You are the best at this, Mr E."

Mr Egbert chuckled and sucked on his pipe, the compliments preening his ego. He was still a little put off about Dave's eyes but he knew the boy couldn't help it, Dave had been very open with John's father for the past few weeks, taking off his sunglasses in the house and also speaking out his anxiety freely. It was troubling for Mr Egbert at first; he wanted to scoop up the blonde and baby him, walk on egg shells around him for a couple of days until John spoke with him about being completely normal. His father had been slowly coming to terms with everything and was proud that Dave would say something so early into their bonding relationship. He reckoned that they wanted to have a gooey first Christmas together and spoke around his tobacco pipe. "Do you young ones have an idea of what you're doing this Christmas?"

"Uhh..." They spoke together, considered each other with their eyes. Dave was okay with everything as long as his brother was involved in some way, even though he knew Bro wasn't into the whole festive season. John seemed to understand that and answered. "We might have it here, being a couple friends over and stuff, Dave's brother if he wants to. If that's okay with you?"

His father nodded, awestruck that they were being to mature about everything. Also because it would mean he was going to cook lots of people food and that also meant baking. He was excited. John glanced over at his boyfriend again, leaning in for a simple peck. They were going to have a wonderful Christmas.

 

\--

 

The day before Christmas was filled with excitement; John had begged his father to let Dave spend the night and of course he accepted. They had laid out a sleeping bag for the blonde to rest in but he never got to use it, instead he crawled under the covers and clung to John, it was meant to be a passionate night together and Dave was going to make sure that was true. They pressed their bodies against each other as they kissed, tongues rolling against each other.

Hands drifted under clothes, raising goosebumps on tender skin. Dave breaking the kiss to attack John's collarbone with nips and bites, making sure to be careful in case it became a hickey, he didn't want to explain that to Mr Egbert in the morning. John was a mess of whimpers as he yanked his pyjama pants down, kicking them off to the bottom of the bed, his cock free to twitch and leak precum. Dave didn't want John to suddenly explode into a begging mess because he would be loud, instead he leaned back on his knees to free his own dick from the confines of his boxers, leaving them halfway down his thighs. John pointed to where the lube was and the blonde quickly received it from the beside drawer, uncapping it and lathering his cock with the cold gel.

They both needed it now and John had gotten used to the burn of Dave inside him without prepping him first, spreading his legs more as he covers his mouth with the back of his hand, muffling his plead. "Fuck me."

"Shh, baby. I've got you." He leans down until their noses touched, Dave grabbing his wet cock and presses into John, hearing the hipster hiss as the stretch burned him. It hurt for a while but Dave's soothing kisses always helped to distract him.

They clung to each other, Dave's arms around his precious boyfriend and John's arms around Dave's neck, legs limp on either side as he was sweetly made love to. It was important for them to be slow as Dave rocked his hips, only gently movements but enough to feel pleasure. This was their first Christmas Eve and they were going to do what they did best until the day ended and a Christmas Day began. "'M gonna fuck you all night long."

Dave kept whispering obscene things into John's ear while he fastened the pace. He knew he wasn't going to just have one orgasm; Dave would make him climax again and again until he was sleeping in a puddle of his own cum. He didn't care because Dave loved him, wanted him to feel good. "Dave. _Dave_."

He didn't need to anything else because Dave understood the gentle fucking was bringing him closer to cumming, the blonde lifting one of John's legs and held it over his shoulder and his pace quickened, wanting to draw one amazing orgasm out of his boyfriend. "Come on baby, come on."

"Oh _God_ , oh! Mm! Ah- _Mmm_!" John had to stuff a bit of his covers in his mouth to quieten his moans, his cock spurting between the two of them and clenching tight around Dave's cock. The blonde's thrusting became more rough as his own end was nearing, clenching his jaw and grunting out as he filled John with his first load of the night.

They panted together, eyes catching each other's longing stare. John leaning up to kiss those flushed lips and let out a huff of a laugh when Dave flopped down on top of him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dave murmured against John's neck, kissing it once before starting to rock his hips again, the night wasn't over and he was still hard.

At first, John loved the little puppy humps that Dave was making, it was teasing and he loved that about the Strider. This time though he wanted to try something out and tonight was the perfect time. "Um, Dave?"

"Mm?" He was too busy making faint kiss marks on John's chest.

"I want to um. I want to ride you." His voice was quiet but it made Dave stop what he was doing to glance over to him, the hipster's face was bright red and he wouldn't meet those ruby eyes in case it wasn't what Dave wanted.

"Are you serious?" The blonde had always wanted to see John on top of him, riding his hips like he was born to bounce on his cock. He pulled out much to John's unhappy whine and rolled onto his back. "Been dying for you to ride me."

He couldn't look at Dave's face out of embarrassment, straddling those toned thighs and sinking down on his boyfriends cock as he brought his covers around him. It was so deep in this position, Dave's cock hitting all the right places without him having to move. It felt so good. "Haah..."

Dave on the other hand was having the time of his life; watching John get comfortable on his dick, his facial expressions showing signs of pure pleasure while the tight heat of John's ass enveloped him. He was so right, this was the best thing ever. John wrapped the covers around his waist as he rocked his hips in experimentation, letting out a soft groan.

Every time he moved, his prostate was being rubbed against, he wanted to make Dave feel good too but at this moment all he could think about was how his sweet spot was getting so much attention, grinding his hips down with a whimper. Dave reached up to grab John's hips, bringing him down more, wanting him to feel every inch of his cock. "That's it baby, keep going."

"Feels good... So _good_." John stuffed a bit of his covers in his mouth once more to quieten him down enough so his father couldn't hear through the paper thin walls, his hands resting on Dave's slim stomach as he thrust his hips back and forth. He was addicted to it, needed every part of his insides to be stirred up by Dave's cock. "Mm, _mmm_!"

"You look so sexy like this, could fuck you all day and all night. Make you take every drop of cum I have, bend you over anywhere and _fuck_ you just like you want, like you _need_." One of his hands let go of John's hips to grab at the neglected erection in front of him, pumping it with each roll John was making. "Think you could cum from this?"

As if that wasn't hard, excuse the pun.

John just came but he was already so close, forgetting about keeping a rhythm and just bucking his hips back and forth with abandon. He panted through his nose and moaned around the sheets that we're getting damp with his drool, he was desperate for it. Dave's hand was getting faster and his cock inside him was throbbing and pulsing, he could feel it, eyes rolling back into his head as he shot his second orgasm on Dave's chest.

It was like something snapped in him because he couldn't stop moving his hips, riding out his orgasm that had left a couple of splatters on the blonde's face, he didn't seem to care. "Fuck babe."

"Mm..." His legs gave out and John fell forward, covering his own stomach and chest with his jizz, letting the wet covers fall from his lips as he rested his head on Dave's shoulder and panted against the skin there.

They stayed still for a while, listening to each other breathe as the world went on around them, dog barks could be heard in the background along with the engines of cars coming home after a long night. When John lifted his head to glance at the digital clock on his bedside table he noticed it was eleven in the evening, it felt later than that but he wasn't complaining because he had a long night ahead of him in the arms of his partner.

When he felt Dave hips start to roll up into his hole once more, John relaxed against him and let the blonde use him how he pleased for this round.

Long night indeed.

 

\--

 

"Fuck you and your promise to last all night." John grouches out as he sat on a kitchen stool, he was also sitting in a pillow because the hard surface of the stool would surely make his already abused ass more pain. Dave was like a glowing ray of sunshine while making the both of them coffee and pancakes.

They had gone round after round until it was suddenly three in the morning and John was an over sensitive mess; shivering and over sensitive with a pool of his own and Dave's jizz. "Lighten up, it's Christmas!"

He set a plateful of eight pancakes for them both to enjoy, sliding a mug of coffee over too. John grumbled but shoved a forkful of pancake into his mouth, hearing his father coming down the stairs and yawning loudly. "Good morning, Mr E."

"Indeed it is." He shuffled over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup, eyebrows raising at John's pillow being used a seat. John waved his hand at him in a way that it's nothing and it's he decides it's best he doesn't ask. The time was ten in the morning and he had to get the chicken ready, it was out to fully defrost overnight and he had a lot of preparing to do in two hours before guests arrive.

He shooed them into the living room to give him room and they carried their pancakes with a huff, John lugging the pillow over his shoulder. They sat on the sofa and continued to finish their conjoined breakfast, Dave glancing at the presents under the messily done up tree. They had promised each other that they wouldn't open any until their friends have arrived and relaxed a bit, it was tough due to John's whining; he apparently always came down at the crack of dawn with his father and went to his stocking to see what 'santa' had got him.

This year though there was a full stocking and John didn't even want to look at it or else his urge would make him rip the stocking open and have a look inside. Dave collected the empty plate and cutlery, going into the kitchen and setting them in the dishwasher. Mr Egbert had his hand in the chicken, filling it with stuffing and gave Dave a look that he was into a serious mode of cooking and didn't want to be disturbed, so Dave got the fuck out of that area, going back to his boyfriend. "Your dad scares me when he's in the zone."

"Yeah, it's best to leave him be." John shuddered at the mistake he made one time to interrupt his father while he's engaged with his baking. It never happened again.

They passed the time by watching television; John keeping his ass far away from Dave as he possibly could, pillow attached and all while Dave was pushed to the end of the sofa with his boyfriend's feet in his lap. It didn't bother him much, he even attempted a foot rub.

The doorbell rang at noon and it was replied with Mr Egbert's wail that he wasn't ready yet. John opened the door and was enveloped by the loving arms of Rose and Jade with bags in their hands. They hugged out their greetings and John quickly warned the two girls not to go into the kitchen or they'll face the wrath of his father.

They ended up back in the living room and the girls emptying their bags of presents under the tree, Rose was obviously not happy with the way it was decorated by the scowl on her face. "Honestly, you boys know nothing of organisation."

She started picking off the tinsel and rearranging it to make it look more full of life. John just left her to it because it was no point making a fuss out of it when he knows for a fact that it won't stop her, instead he joined the conversation between Dave and Jade. "--And then they toppled over into a huge pile of tinsel and they're heavily allergic so they're not going near the tree."

"Are you talking about Jane?" John piped up and Dave nodded, Jade had been intrigued about Jane ever since she first found out about them. "I still feel guilty about that."

"But it doesn't sound like it was your fault." Jade made a point and Dave agreed, placing his hand on his boyfriend's thigh. "Continue with the story, Dave!"

"Oh right okay. So, Jane was in pain and we carried them out the pile of tinsel and we called the ambulance, they came really fast so I'm glad Jane would be out of misery soon enough. They couldn't use their phone for a while though but when they texted me they were love struck! With the doctor!"

"Whaaaaat?!" Jade gasped and bounced on her knees like a puppy, her face brimming with excitement.

"Yeah, the doctor. Doctor English was Jane's doctor and apparently he's really cute and shy, he had to rub cream into their body so I guess they got a little intimate." Dave wiggled his eyebrows and John stifled a giggle behind his hand, Jade was almost exploding; she loves hearing stories about relationship happenings, she tries to pair people off in her head like they would be perfect for each other.

There was a short but loud knock at the door and John went to open it, beaming when he sees Jane. "Howdy!"

They were on crutches but happy as could be, leaning in to give John a much needed welcome cuddle. "How's my employee's cuddle buddy?"

"I'm doing good and you? How's the foot?" John held the door open for Jane to make their way through, greeting the others with a cheery wave.

"Not bad, not bad! Only a week until I can walk properly! Jake has been making house calls to check on my ankle." They plonked down on the sofa next to Dave and high fived the Strider. Dave continued to wiggle his eyebrows over his shades until he was smacked by Jade, who greeted the genderfluid with a polite handshake.

The conversation plundered on from there, the girls getting to know more about Jane while they all waited for John's father to finish his artistic work on their Christmas dinner. Jane sat up straight and thumped their head gently. "Oh wait shit, I couldn't bring in my gifts from the car because I couldn't hold them, can you get them?"

John nodded and went out the front, heading towards Toyota that had probably seen better days; paint chipping off it and rusting at the edges. He opened up the trunk and lifted out the big bag of presents, hauling it out and shutting the car with a thump. He carried the bag to the door where Dave was leaning against, grinning. "What?"

"Look up, baby." Dave pointed upwards and John glanced up at the mistletoe duct taped to the door.

"Oh, how romantic of you." John spoke flatly with sarcasm, rolling his eyes with a blush but still gets up on his tip toes to kiss his boyfriend, passing the bag over to him and shutting the door behind him. "Honestly."

"Hey, it was Jane's idea." Dave plonked the heavy bag onto the carpet and started to file the presents under the now beautifully decorated tree.

They heard the call of Mr Egbert say dinner was finally ready and they practically wrestled each other to get into the kitchen where a large chicken was in the middle of the table with a pot full of roasted potatoes on the side, another big bowl up to the brim with steamed vegetables and a jug full of hot, delicious gravy. There were crackers on each side of their place mats and to top it off there was a festive table cloth with fake ivy on it.

Everyone admired Mr Egbert's amazing efforts as they sat down in their seats, John sitting next to his father with Dave opposite him, Jade and Jane at the ends of the table and Rose sitting next to Dave. They passed food around until everyone had what they wanted, Mr Egbert cutting up the chicken in slices and handing pieces to each guest before everyone dug into their meals, humming out how good it tasted, John peeked over to his father, spotting him with his chest puffed out all proud of his work.

While enjoying their meal, everyone spoke quietly about their day and happier times that they had shared in their last Christmases. Laughing along with their stomachs full and eyes bright with happiness. But it's as if dinner wasn't good enough for John's father because when the plates were cleared away and Mr Egbert disappeared into the kitchen, coming out with a delicious looking chocolate cake on a platter, it was decorated with plastic holly and ivy on the top. That was gone for, everyone had eyes on it the moment it was brought in but none of them had enough room for such a sickly desert.

John piped up with an excellent plan, looking at his father for approval. "Why don't we open presents until our dinner goes down an then we can come back to it?"

It seemed that everyone was brimming with the need to open gifts too and so while John's father set about protecting the cake from anything that wanted to sit on it, the younger adults went into the living room and sat round the tree, Jane taking their rightful place on the sofa. "So, who's going to go first?"

"We should pile up presents with our names on it and open them one at a time. It makes unwrapping more fun that way." Rose spoke up and Jade dove under the tree to collect the presents, passing them out to their owners. John ended up having a lot because his father had given him lots of presents, his stocking laying next to his thigh. Rose and Jade had the same amount of presents and Dave had a couple of small gifts and a huge wrapped box behind him, Jane has the least of the presents but they understood that they weren't known very well so they would be hard to shop for.

Mr Egbert took a seat next to Jane and was passed several presents much to his surprise, who knew he was so popular with the kids? Jade went first and was delighted with her squiggle toys, hugging them tightly, next came John who opened up one of the presents from hi stocking to see a new ghostbusters glasses case.

It was then Dave's turn and he opened up his smallest present; a keyring for his car keys since he kept losing it, next was Mr Egbert and he was glad to see his son had got him a new hat. Jane was second to last and was happy with their baking kit, grinning at the couple. "Aw jeez you guys are the best."

"You know it." Dave laughed and turned his head to Rose who was last in line, ripping open the wrapping paper and smiling at her new knitting needles and yarn from John.

It went round a couple of times, each present opened was rewarded with appreciation, it was like one big happy family. Jane had finished their pile and was content with what they had been given, looking forward to trying out the new baking kit, Mr Egbert's pile had also diminished into a load of small but cute gifts that no doubt will be used continuously for months on end. Jade was on her last present and almost squealed when she saw that it was another stuffed squiggle toy; one of the rarest to find. She hugged Rose tightly and thanked her as it was John's turn, his stocking empty and only three gifts to go for him to finish at last.

He lifted a medium sized box and saw headphones, knowing exactly who had bought them. "Thanks, baby."

"No problem." Dave leaned over to kiss the soft skin of the hipster's cheek, going to the huge box behind him and ripping it open, gasping when he saw it was the turntable set that he had been playing with at his work, Jane pointing it out and then staring at John like he was some sort of God.

"You're like a mind reader, he's been pining for that ever since it for stocked in our shop!" They hooted and slapped their knee, Dave opening up the box to have a look at the mixer; John had really gone out of his way by customising the turntables with red glittery stickers that stood out amongst the cold black steel frame. The buttons properly varnished and clean, practically untouched and Dave was in his element, swiping his fingers over the switches and buttons.

"Oh babe this is..." Dave couldn't finish the sentence; he had longed to play his music on a mixer that doesn't scratch his discs or have dials that won't turn properly. John had given him a true gift that he had wanted for almost a year, he snapped out of his little world of worshipping the turntables to spin around and cling to his boyfriend, kissing everywhere on his face. "Thank you, thank you thank you."

John laughed as he was bombarded with love from Dave, patting his back until the blonde calmed down and the room dwindled off into a peaceful silence, glancing to the hipster. It was John's turn with the last gift and everyone wanted it to be over with so they could enjoy Mr Egbert's delicious chocolate cake.

The present was a small and slim package that could fit in his hand with ease, he rips it open to see a single key. At first he was confused; why would someone give him a key? All sorts of questions were running through his mind like what did the key do? Who gave it to him and why did they want him to have a key?

His hand was gripped and his eyes darted to Dave's. He had a flush on his cheeks as he stood up, pulling John up. "Okay I know it's stupid but I thought that it would be super useful and you'd want one eventually."

Everyone had a face of confusion except for Jade, who beamed cheekily and shuffled the couple to go outside. They were of course followed and soon enough they were all waiting out in the cold for something to happen. Dave then told John to close his eyes as he went up the driveway, his boyfriend keeping his eyes closed but it was killing him because Rose had gasped and Jane whistled, his father oddly silent and when he heard the garage door going up he got even more confused. "Alright babe you can open your pretty peepers."

And so he did.

Well fuck, he didn't expect that. "Oh my _god_!"

In the garage, Dave was holding his hands out at a blue jeep with a red ribbon on it. The car was well put together and the tires were obviously ones to glide through the snow with ease, he almost ran up into the garage but he had to be slow because otherwise he would fall on his ass.

John enveloped his boyfriend in his eyes and let a few tears peek through his eyes and down his cheek as he nuzzled his head in Dave's shoulder. Dave simply rubbed his back with a chuckle. "You said you wanted to have your own car but you had to pay back your father for the damages of his car. Now your father can keep his own car and you can go about outside without having to walk anywhere or get a bus."

"I don't know what to say." John held out his hand to stroke the side of his car, spotting that Jade was recording them on her phone. He quickly rubbed at his eyes to get rid of the tears lingering. "Oh don't do that!"

There was a chorus of laughter and Dave's arms wrapped around his waist. "There's another surprise inside your car."

"Oh my god I'm going to die of surprises." John unlocked the car with his new key, hearing the latch click as he opened the car door to spot a single white card. He frowned and opened it up, turning to his boyfriend as he slowly ripped it open, seeing an apartment that went on sale not too far from where he lived. This picture had a sign on it saying 'sold' and Dave's signature below it. "You bought yourself a house?"

Dave bit his lip as he focused on the floor. "Yeah, my bro helped me with getting it and it's not too far from your home so you can always see your dad."

"Wait what?"

"Oh, did I mention the flat was going to be shared? Um, by us?" Dave was starting to shake a little, his anxiety getting away from him because it was a big thing to say and he could get a refusal or worse. His mind was reeling with ideas that could end up with them not seeing each other anymore.

"Whoa, babe. Calm down..." John rubbed his partner's shoulder and a soft smile, he never wanted Dave to be nervous enough to start his anxiety up. "Just ask me what you want to say."

"Well I. I think we should uh. Fuck, do you want to live with me?" His eyes were downcast in his shades and John thought it was adorable, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck and bringing him in for a kiss. There was whooping behind them but it calmed Dave down to know that John didn't want to break up with him.

They broke apart and John nodded, earning another tight hug. "I want to move in with you."

"Well this is going on YouTube!" Jade's laughter woke everyone up from their lovey dovey mood, shivering as they ran inside for cake. Dave and John stayed behind to close his new car and shut the garage door. They held hands and went under the mistletoe once more, leaning in for a well deserved kiss.

"Now we can christen our place wherever we want." Dave wiggled his eyebrows and was thumped by John who blushed heavily but was thinking the same thing; they could be alone together and wouldn't have to sneak around Bro or his father. They could be together up until early morning watching movies or making love.

Who would have thought that they would be so in debt with the girls today for pairing them off? They had made each other the happiest couple and surely that would still be happening for a long time to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Reminder for the Fake It spin off, have a nice day!


End file.
